Water Gem
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Emeralds team has to share rooms with Team SSSN. Just how can that change the coarse of events? I don't own RWBY Monty Oum does. Keep in mind I am not very far into RWBY but I wanted to write this. So this has all I have looked up and watched. This is AU in its own way.
1. Two Teams in One School Apartment

Here is something I have been writing for the past month and have just finished writing the first installment. J So here is the first chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy what I had the absolute joy of writing. Even my husband loves this story.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Emerald sighed as she watched Team SSSN walked up to them. Both their teams had been picked to room together. Apparently Professor Ozpin wanted the different teams to get to know each other before the Vinyl Festival. And the roommates had been picked before hand as well. Cinder was roomed with Sun, Mercury with Sage and Scarlet which left, she sighed again with Neptune. The same boy that shoved his precious leader into a heap behind a statue, though a distinct splash was heard over Neptune's boisterous laughter. "Got you sun."

The bluenet bolted suddenly yelling at Cinder's team, "Hi! See you in the room! Running for my life!"

Cinder let out a giggle as Sun run past them snarling, "NEPTUNE GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT! AS SOON AS I FIND A HOSE I'M GETTING YOU BACK!" Neptune screeched and ran faster.

"You certainly have interesting teammates."

Scarlet sighed at the leaders' comment, "That's what we get for having best friends on our team. Whatever mess they get into includes us without fail at times."

Sage put a hand on the red head shoulder, "But we do agree it is amusing. Their antics I mean."

"Says you, I find them childish." Scarlet complained.

Emerald was surprised, "Even when they fell into the mud?"

The red head froze before a smile took over his face, "That was funny because Neptune got muddy. You will know what I mean when you become his roommate. Just you wait and see."

The red eyed girl frowned, "Tell me."

"Nope. Find out yourself." Scarlet grinned, "Shall we. I believe our things are in the room."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

When Emerald got to their room she saw Neptune drying his head, "What? Got lost?"

Emerald rolled her eyes, "No, how did you get here so fast?"

The blue haired male threw the towel on his empty suitcase, "Ran here first. I didn't suspect that Sun had the tub full of water and was planning the same thing. I had to change so I unpacked." He grabbed his hair gel and walked over to the mirror in their room fixing his hair in it. "The ass was hiding in the bathroom for me."

"Uh I should point out you pushed him into the puddle." The girl reminded pointer her finger at him.

"You do know you have three fingers pointing right at you right?" Emerald was confused till she looked at her hand and sighed putting her hand down, "And no he started it by saying he was going to push me in it first. You didn't hear that part."

"Smartass."

"Actually it is intellectual." Red eyes looked at a smirking bluenet, "Sorry Sun likes to call me nerd a lot."

Emerald gave an exasperated sigh, "Great."

Neptune smiled and dried his hands after getting the gel off, "Let's try this again." He held his hand out, "I'm Neptune Vasilias member of Team SSN. How are you?"

Emerald eyed him warily before taking his hand, "Okay. I'm Emerald Sustrai."

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune took his hand back, "How do you like Beacon or even Haven. I should ask since we apparently go to the same school."

"I like it well enough. Haven is as interesting as always."

The blue haired male laughed lightly, "You can say that again." He indicated to her bags, "Our stuff was just kind of in the middle of the room so I made sure to put it on a bed for you. Do you mind if I take the one furthest from the window? They make me nervous when I sleep?"

The green haired girl shrugged, "I don't mind at all. I like the window."

The male nodded and walked to a drawer pulling out a tie, "So how do you feel about this?"

"Like this is a waist of time."

Neptune chuckled, "I think it's weird they put a girl and a boy alone in one room."

Emerald smiled lightly, "Yeah you are right." She watched as he expertly tied the tie, "How many ties do you have?"

Neptune smiled, "A lot. It would be gross if I wore a dirty tie." Then he strapped on his gun, "Wait let me guess Scarlet lead you on to something." When she nodded he rolled his dark blue eyes, "Okay let me get this straight. I like to look nice but that does not make me want to be a fashion person."

Emerald was dumbstruck, "Wow did you have to explain it that way?"

The blue haired male nodded, "Yes, because if Scarlet had his way I would be the poster boy that tries to look pretty _all the time_. And he likes picking on me."

"It is still fun."

Neptune glared at the red head, "I should have shoved you into the puddle not Sun."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes he would." Sage said, "He's done it before and he just did it to Sun. So I wouldn't test him."

Emerald shook her head, "You are such boys."

Sun nodded from the doorway, "Yep. Wanna go out just us two teams? Under the condition we pay for our own meals?"

Cinder nodded, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."


	2. Dinner Fun

Here is the second chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. J

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Neptune glared at the red head, "I should have shoved you into the puddle not Sun."_

 _"You wouldn't dare!"_

 _"Yes he would." Sage said, "He's done it before and he just did it to Sun. So I wouldn't test him."_

 _Emerald shook her head, "You are such boys."_

 _Sun nodded from the doorway, "Yep. Wanna go out just us two teams? Under the condition we pay for our own meals?"_

 _Cinder nodded, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."_

 _Now:_

Emerald sat next to Neptune who was rearranging his silverware, "What are you doing?"

Dark blue eyes looked at her, "Rearranging the silverware. My dad taught me the proper way. He was raised with a…" He made a face as he thought about how he was going to say next, "…pretty modestly rich family. He and my mom refuse too much financial help."

Emerald made an 'oh' face, "So you...Wait what did you say your last name was?"

Neptune gave an embarrassed blush as Mercury and Cinder also looked at him, "Hehe…uh…Vasilias."

While the grey haired male was confused Cinder knew what he was talking about, "So I take that you are next in line for your dad's company?"

She laughed when Neptune viciously shook his head, "No! A thousand times no! My dad is finding someone else to take over. I want to be a full hunter."

Emerald covered her smile, "Okay, why do you oppose?"

Neptune frowned, "It's too fancy for me, the life style I mean." He glared at Scarlet who laughed at him, "It isn't funny."

"Yes it is." The red head laughed out, "Especially when you still dress and act like you are right now with the silverware."

Neptune groaned, "Damn it." He leaned on his hand, "I set myself up for that one."

Sun chuckled, "You are okay man. You will always be my cool nerd."

The blue haired male gave a playful glare and smile, "You know it is intellectual ya jerk." He pushed the Faunus's shoulder gently.

The monkey Faunus stuck his tongue out at Neptune, "You love me."

Neptune rolled his eyes humorously, "Yeah sure I do. You keep fooling yourself." He turned to Mercury, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't take you as an heir to a company. I thought you just liked to dress nice." Mercury answered.

Neptune gave a smile, "Thank goodness, everybody either thinks I'm rich or an heir."

A waitress walked up and took their orders. "So what does he do?" The grey haired male asked.

"My dad works with metal and metal ore." Neptune answered, "In fact the metal for my gun is from my dads company." He said with a smile, "It was dads' gift to me and that he will do for my sister when she gets old enough."

"So you have a little sister?" Cinder asked taking a drink from her water.

The blue haired male nodded as Sage spoke up, "She looks like her mom with his dad hair color. Really cute we got to see a picture of her."

"I would show you but I left my photo album back in the room." Neptune said, "She has my dad's black hair and my mom's green eyes."

Scarlet rolled his eyes, "You could talk about your family for hours."

"Oh." Neptune face took on a look of teasing as he waved his hand up and down, "What about you and your little…"

The blue haired teen got cut off by the red faced red head red head, "Okay! Okay! I get it don't mess with Neptune. Just please don't say that out loud."

Sun burst out laughing, "Oh I wish he would tell me. That blackmail he has on you must be good."

Neptune gave a handsome smirk, "Trust me if I could tell you I would. Just know it is something you have to walk in on."

Scarlet groaned and leaned on his arms while Sage chuckled next to him. The red head pouted, "Now I have to be even more careful."

Emerald shook her head as Neptune teasing poked Scarlet's shoulder, "He's a weird one right?" Red eyes looked at the Faunus, "But I can promise he will be a good roommate."

"I wouldn't say he is weird just…" She looked at Neptune as he was making faces at the glaring red head. A small smile made its way on her face, "…playfully unorthodox."

Mercury gave her an amused look before looking back at the crazy duo at the table with them. Sun chuckled and watched his best friend continued to tease Scarlet. "Has he always been like this?"

The Faunus looked at Mercury, "Yep. Since we were children."

"The four of you are childhood friends?" Cinder asked.

Neptune laughed and shook his head, "No just Sun and I. We met Scarlet and Sage when we got to Haven."

"Yeah that's when my hell started with this one." Scarlet complained pointing at the smirking Neptune who responded with:

"Hey it isn't my fault that you were not paying attention to your surroundings."

"Oh come on everyone left the room how was I supposed to know you left your Scroll?" The red head complained.

"So tell me. How long has this been going on?" The grey haired male asked indicating to Neptune and Scarlet's battle of wills.

Sage thought about it, "Since two weeks into Haven."

"What about Scarlet and you? Are you two childhood friends?" Cinder asked looking over as their food was being handed out.

The gold eyed male shook his head, "No. We met at Haven."

As they started to eat Cinder's team noticed Neptune with his eyes closed and not eating yet. Mercury asked, "What are you doing?"

"He's praying." Sun replied, "Their family is Christian so he learned to pray while he was young." The Faunus shrugged picking up his fork, "And me being his childhood friend I guess you could say I grew up with it too."

When Neptune's dark blue eyes opened he took his napkin and laid it over his lap. Looking up he smiled, "So how did you all meet?"

"On the way to Haven." Cinder replied not letting herself stare awkwardly like Emerald and Mercury, "So the rumors are true then?"

Neptune nodded his head, "Yes. I don't know why people don't believe us when we say outright that we are Christian."

"Maybe they are in denial that your family is." The brunet offered.

The blue eyed male nodded, "You're probably right. Then the only thing to do is not worry about it then."

Cinder nodded as Emerald asked, "What does you mom do?"

"Well I guess I could say that she helps when my dad needs her. Other than that she kinds of raised my siblings and I when my dad was at work." Neptune smiled, "Man I loved when my mom brought us to the factory. It was fun being able to meet my dads' employees."

"So you were home schooled then?" Mercury asked before taking a bite of his food.

Neptune shook his head, "No. my siblings and I were in public school. Otherwise I would be much more awkward." He gave a laughing smile as he finished with, "You can thank Sun for my current awkwardness."

Sun gave a playful glare, "Hey none of that. You know that is all you." Neptune stuck his tongue out at the Faunus and Sun returned the favor.


	3. Family Memories

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. Also if you want to I have polls going on if you wanted to vote on the next story you wanted me to get out. J Have fun with my story.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"So you were homeschooled then?" Mercury asked before taking a bite of his food._

 _Neptune shook his head, "No. my siblings and I were in public school. Otherwise I would be much more awkward." He gave a laughing smile as he finished with, "You can thank Sun for my current awkwardness."_

 _Sun gave a playful glare, "Hey none of that. You know that is all you." Neptune stuck his tongue out at the Faunus and Sun returned the favor._

 _Now:_

When they got back to their room Neptune went about pulling out his uniform. "Are you really doing that this early?"

The blue haired male nodded, "If I don't I will be late for class tomorrow. I like to sleep as long as possible."

Emerald laughed lightly, "Yes I'm sure you do."

Neptune smiled, "You will see tomorrow morning."

The green haired female shook her head, "I guess I will. If you don't mind my asking what is the real reason you don't want to run your dad's company?"

The teen male sighed, "You caught that did you?" She nodded, "Well because people expect me to do so. It was like I wasn't my own person so I lost interest when I was little. Maybe I will open my own company when I get older but right now I am pretty set on becoming a huntsman."

Emerald nodded, "Okay fair enough."

"So why did you want to become a huntress?" Dark blue eyes looked at Emerald.

She smiled at him, "I wanted to do something big with my life and when I was little my mom would often tell me stories about her adventures as a Huntress."

"At least you have a better reason than I do." Neptune chuckled out lying on his stomach as he lay on his bed. "I just wanted out of my dad's shadow."

"Is your dad upset that you don't want to take over?"

He shook his head, "No. In fact he encouraged me to be what I want to be. He and my mom are proud of my choice. Through I think my sister plans on taking over but she is still young so she still has time to figure out what she wants for her life."

"How old is she?" Emerald asked curiously.

Neptune couldn't help but smile, "She is eight. My older brother would have taken over without complaint but…" He paused and looked away with a frown, "Sorry."

Emerald frowned as well, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Neptune gave a small smile, "He is actually in the hospital with a coma due to a Grimm attack."

She nodded, "Do you mind if I ask how old he is?"

The blue haired teen sighed, "Twenty-one. He's only four yeas older than me. Sorry I don't mean to be such a downer."

Emerald shook her head, "I understand. You never know where the conversations will take you." Neptune just messed with the fabric of his bed covers, "You mentioned a photo album at the restaurant."

The male blinked, "I did, didn't I." He got off his bed to retrieve his photo album he kept in his suite case under his bed. Once that was in hand he walked over and sat next to her on her bed. She looked as he opened the cover, "This is my family when my brother was before he went into a coma."

Emerald smiled as she looked at the first photo. Mr. and Mrs. Vasilias were behind their three children. His mom had green eyes and long blue hair that Neptune had inherited, where as his dad had short black hair and dark blue eyes. Amethyst had her dads black hair only long and her moms green eyes. The older brother had their dads' dark blue eyes and short black hair with natural blue highlights the same color as his moms' hair. "Do you mind if I ask what his name is?"

Neptune shrugged as he touched his brother's picture, "Midnight."

Emerald gave a small amused smile, "So they couldn't pick a theme?"

At first the blue eyed teen was confused then he laughed, "No apparently not. Which is funny because they follow a pattern almost. My dads' name is Jade and my moms' name is Azure."

Emerald smiled larger, "Those are good names."

Neptune chuckled flipping to the next page, "I remember when my sister fell into the mud." Emerald smiled at the picture of Amethyst with her bottom in the mud. Neptune reaching out to help her out with a large teasing smile.

"Looks like you and her have fun."

Neptune smile and nodded, "We do. But you should have seen Midnight. He had us running all over the place."

The green haired girl couldn't help but laugh, "He will recover in time." She touched his arm, "He sounds like a real fighter just from the little bit I've heard about him."

Neptune nodded in confirmation, "He is. From the sounds of it he moved his hand two days ago. After two years he may be waking up soon."

Emerald smiled at how excited he sounded, "Wow two years. I bet he will be happy to see you again."

"I'm excited." Neptune said excitedly, "My parents say that once he wakes up and is good to travel they will take him to see me."

The red eyed girl looked down at a picture of Midnight smiling as he gave a younger Neptune in a head lock a noogy, "He sounds like a good older brother."

The younger brother gave a fond smile, "He is. He was always there to look after Amethyst and I when mom and dad were not home. If we had any bullies he was always in the front telling them off or with one of my bullies kicking his ass."

"I never had bully problems." Emerald said, "I guess they were scared of me."

"Lucky. I either had people trying to win favor with my dad or bulling me because of one thing or another." The male teen closed the photo album when the alarm on his scroll when off, "I have to get sleep. Talk to you in the morning?"

Emerald nodded, "Certainly. I think we have that training class tomorrow."

"We do." Neptune got up and walked over to pull out his pjs.


	4. When the Love Bug Bites

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. J

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The younger brother gave a fond smile, "He is. He was always there to look after Amethyst when mom and dad were not home. If we had any bullies he was always in the front telling them off or with one of my bullies kicking his ass."_

 _"I never had bully problems." Emerald said, "I guess they were scared of me."_

 _"Lucky. I either had people trying to win favor with my dad or bulling me because of one thing or another." The male teen closed the photo album when the alarm on his scroll when off, "I have to get sleep. Talk to you in the morning?"_

 _Emerald nodded, "Certainly. I think we have that training class tomorrow."_

 _"We do." Neptune got up and walked over to pull out his pjs._

 _Now:_

Emerald woke up early the next morning and looked over at Neptune snorting lightly. Observing him for a bit longer she help but think he was cute with his bed head. She walked closer to watch him sleep. She covered her small smile when he twitched and shifted in his sleep to his side. As he settled his shirt slid up a little showing his stomach a bit. She made a face, "Hm. Why are all the cute ones on the opposite side?" Neptune didn't respond as his arm slid to dangle off the bed. She appreciated the muscle tone the bluenet had. Emerald shook her head, "This would get me in a bad place anyway." She walked out of the room with another shake of her head.

She sighed as she closed the door, "You look like you've seen betters days."

Emerald glared at Mercury, "Oh shut up."

Cinder smiled, "He's cute isn't he?"

Emerald nodded, "Yes and it is infuriating because…" She pouted and looked away from a smirking Mercury, "Damn it has only been one day and he's got me thinking he is the most adorable guy on the planet."

Mercury frowned hearing that, 'What the hell? How did he do that? I mean I know I have just been messing with her but she genuinely likes him and he isn't even trying.'

Emerald moved when the door opened and Neptune walked out with a groan pulling down his shirt. He gave a mumbled, sleepy, and slurred 'morning' as he made his way to the bathroom. She looked at the blue eyed males disheveled appearance. She tilted her head as the said male closed the door to the bathroom. Cinder gave a wider smile, "Oh honey you have it bad."

"Oh I do." Emerald groaned and rubbed her face, "How did I let this happen?"

"You didn't do it on purpose these things just happen." Cinder said touching Emeralds shoulder.

"But he flirts with _every girl_." Emerald said trying to make the Neptune seem less desirable.

Mercury raised an eyebrow, "You know that is not serious right?"

Emerald groaned just as the mentioned teen walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes, "Hi. Bye." Neptune then disappeared back into the bedroom. Not long later they heard the bed creek as the teen flopped back onto it.

Emerald sat on the couch with a yet another groan, "Why?" Suddenly it hit her, "Wait. He genuinely likes Weiss."

Mercury rolled his eyes extremely amused, "Did that help or make it worse?"

She glared at the grey haired male then longingly at the room door when the light snoring was heard, "Nooooo, it makes me want him more."

"And let's be honest here. It would be a bit cliché if he ended up with a girl from another company run by a family so to speak." Mercury said with a smirk, "He doesn't seem like the type to be tied down in one place till later years."

"Mercury…"

Said male looked at her with his insufferable smirk and gave a drawn out, "Yes?"

"I hate you and everything you live and stand for." Emerald growled, "Why couldn't you just let me talk myself out of this?"

He thought about it, "Well let me put it this way. I just want to see what you are like in a relationship and…" He stretched his arms over his head, "He has a loose tongue." Mercury smirked, "Meaning he has a hard time keeping secrets."

Cinder nodded in agreement, "That is useful."

Emerald shook her head much to the shock of her teammates, "No! I don't use relationships like that. If I am going to date someone then I will do it seriously." She looked away, "I'm not okay with dating people for information."

"Is that so?" Cinder said reeling in her shock. She looked slightly disappointed making Emerald feel guilty.

"But you are okay with hurting 'potential' friends?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

The green haired girl looked away, "That isn't the same. Dating allows for a deeper level of intimacy. I am not okay with hurting a potential husband."

Cinder smiled, "Okay then I won't ask that of you. But just know if you have a relationship with him I still expect you to do your part."

Emerald nodded, "Yes of course. I won't ever let that get in the way."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A couple hours later Neptune startled Mercury and Emerald by opening the door quickly. Upon seeing Mercury and Cinder he smirked and bolted to their room starting with Mercury's. The grey haired male raised an eyebrow, "What the…"

He was cut off when they heard Scarlet yelled and the mischievous blue haired male ran out laughing, "Neptune I am going to kill you!"

The blue haired teen then disappeared into Cinders room where they were sure they heard the bed creak as Neptune apparently jumped on it causing Sun to laugh. "Oh my goodness they are crazier than I thought."

The red head popped out of the room glaring at the laughter, "Ooo, I am going to make him pay."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune laughed as he jumped on Suns bed accidentally making the Faunus roll on him. "What do you think he is going to try this time?"

"Depends on what you did." Sun laughed rolling off his best friend still in his pjs.

Neptune snickered, "I dumped a cup of cold water on him to wake him up."

Sun shook his head and pretended to have a crystal ball in front of him, "I see a hose in your future."

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes, "I don't doubt it."

"You miss me as your roommate?" The Faunus asked nudging Neptune.

"Yes but Emerald isn't a bad roommate. She even took the window bed without complaint."

Sun nodded, "I told you most people like the window bed."

Neptune sighed and shivered, "I don't know how. It creeps me out."

The blond rubbed his shoulder, "I promise you can get through this. Just stay calm."

Neptune smiled and laid his head on Suns shoulder, "Thank you Sun. I don't know what I would do without you."

The Faunus hugged him comfortingly, "You are my brother no matter what anyone says." The blue eyed male sighed happily and hugged his best friend. "My mess of a brother."

"Pray for me please?" Neptune requested looked up at Sun.

Sun nodded, "Of course."

Neptune sat up and pulled out of the comforting hug, "Thank you Sun."

"Your welcome. Now go get dressed we got a long day ahead of us." The human ran out of the room with a smile. Sun sighed as he rubbed his face, "He will be okay, Sun. He will be okay."


	5. Dance Dilemmas

I hope this chapter finds you all well and good. Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. :)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The Faunus hugged him comfortingly, "You are my brother no matter what anyone says." The blue eyed male sighed happily and hugged his best friend. "My mess of a brother."_

 _"Pray for me please?" Neptune requested looked up at Sun._

 _Sun nodded, "Of course."_

 _Neptune sat up and pulled out of the comforting hug, "Thank you Sun."_

 _"Your welcome. Go get dressed we got a long day ahead of us." The human ran out of the room with a smile. Sun sighed, "He will be okay, Sun. He will be okay."_

 _Now:_

Neptune walked out in his uniform gloves and goggles on as he tied his tie on. Emerald shook her head, "What is with you and ties?"

The blue haired male smirked, "I like ties they look good with everything I wear."

Mercury chuckled as Scarlet came out of their room and smacked Neptune upside the head, "Dump water on me again and I will hose you down."

The blue eyed male smiled, "Of course why would I wake you the same way every morning?"

The red head groaned and he walked away from the bluenet as the grey haired male asked, "Do you really wake Scarlet up if his still asleep and you're not?"

Sun nodded, "Yep. It's an on going battle with them on weekdays."

"Just weekdays?" Cinder laughed out.

Neptune nodded as Sage answered for him, "That is their agreement and if Neptune feels the need to wake him on weekends he just jumps on his bed and that is a whole other battle."

"Yep he chases me around when I do that." Neptunes' eyes showed glee, "I enjoy waking him on weekends."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune leaned on his hand as Professor Port told one of his Grimm stories. Emerald sat next to him watching amused as the bluenet tapped his pen out of boredom. She leaned over whispering unknowingly causing the white haired girl watching them to get jealous for a moment, "Bored already?"

Neptune nodded and whispered back, "I feel like I'm not learning anything. There is going to be one of those classes I have to trust the book."

"Wanna study together? I feel like it might be needed myself." Red eyes followed the professor pretending she wasn't whispering to the male next to her. Mercury shook his head as he focused on writing notes from the book.

Dark blue eyes glanced at Emerald, "I wouldn't mind that. It does work with us being roommates too."

Emerald nodded with a smile, "Yes I guess it does. So as soon as we get to the rooms?"

Neptune leaned close to her ear so they couldn't be heard from the 'teaching' professor as he suggested, "We could go to the library and learn more to be on the safe side."

The green haired girl nodded in agreement as both looked down in time to pretend to 'write' something in their notes, "I like the way you think."

Neptune smirked as he replied, "I know. I do too."

Emerald held back a laugh with a smile as she whispered, "Conceded."

The blue haired teed stuck his tongue out at her, "No I'm not. I'm just that intelligent."

She couldn't help but snicker, "Like I said conceded." Emerald glanced at him with a teasing smile, "How do you live with it?"

He smiled, "Easy I am me."

The bell rang and all the students gathered their things. Emerald laughed out loud, "You would say something like that."

"Neptune." Dark blue eyes looked down at Weiss smiling at him, "Are you free later?"

While Emerald forced herself not to roll her eyes Neptune smiled back, "What do you mean by later because I am studying with Emerald later." His eyes lit up, "You can join us if you want to. We are going to be in the library."

Weiss shook her head, "I am going to decline on the studying. I just wanted to ask you a question. It will be quick, I promise."

Neptune looked at Emerald then at Sun, "I will meet you at the next class." The Faunus nodded as Team SSSN and Cinder's Team walked out of the class. The blue haired teen walked out with the white haired girl, "So what did you wish to ask?"

Weiss gave a nervous smile, "Well I was wondering…if you had a date to…the dance?"

Neptune paused in his step and blushed, "Uh…No I don't…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Would you like to go with me?" Weiss asked.

Neptune felt his throat dry up, 'That means I have to dance. What if I look like a fool?'

"I mean you can take your time."

"Uh…I was…kinda…thinking I could go alone…" He stuttered, "…but sure…I mean yes I can go with you."

The white haired teen smiled, "Uh really?"

Neptune nodded, "Yes I will." He gave a nervous smile, 'I can't believe I just said yes. I'm going to look like an idiot.'

"Well I will see you later." Weiss said with a large smile and walked away.

Neptune sighed and ran up to Sun, "I need to talk to you…" The Faunus looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "…like now."

Emerald cocked and eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" Neptune gave an unusually nervous smile, "…hehe yes just fine. Sun and I will be right back." The blue haired male dragged the amused Faunus away.

When they were far enough away Sun asked, "Okay what did you say yes to that is making you a mess right now?"

"I said yes to Weiss asking me to the dance. Why would I do that? What did I do? I don't know how to dance." Neptune said in a panic.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cinder's Team watched Neptune talk nervously with Sun. Mercury chuckled out, "He doesn't seem like the easily nervous type."

As Sun laughed at the poor bluenet Cinder smiled out, "Everyone has something to be nervous about."

Emerald smiled as she watched as Neptune talked flusteredly with Sun. 'He is so cute flustered and nervous.' She tilted her head as Neptunes hands fluttered around him in his nervousness while Sun tried to contain his laughter.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"What do you mean learn? How am I supposed to learn in a week?" Neptune asked hands flying in the air.

"How about you ask someone to teach you?" Sun suggested trying not to laugh at his panicking best friend.

"But only a week? That isn't possible with me not having any rhythm." The blue haired teen said gulping.

"I'm sure we can find someone who can teach a dance illiterate like you." Sun looked over at Emerald, "You can always ask Emerald."

Neptunes face went bright red, "What are you kidding? I am not doing that. I am not doing that. I am not making a fool of myself in front of her or any girl for that matter. I have an image to keep up."

The Faunus shook his head, "Neptune calm down. Everything will work out just fine." Sun grabbed his best friends shoulders, "You will be okay no matter what the outcome."

"But…"

"And finally no matter what anyone thinks of you, you will always be my cool nerd. No one can take that away from you." Sun finished with a confident smile as Neptune calmed down. "Come on let's head to the next class."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

If ya'll wanted I have some polls going on for what story I should write next. If you are interested please go ahead and place your vote.

Till next time my wonderful reader. Have a great day.


	6. Getting Neptune to Dance

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"I'm sure we can find someone who can teach a dance illiterate like you." Sun looked over at Emerald, "You can always ask Emerald."_

 _Neptunes face went bright red, "What are you kidding? I am not doing that. I am not doing that. I am not making a fool of myself in front of her or any girl for that matter. I have an image to keep up."_

 _The Faunus shook his head, "Neptune calm down. Everything will work out just fine." Sun grabbed his best friends shoulders, "You will be okay no matter what the outcome."_

 _"But…"_

 _"And finally no matter what anyone thinks of you, you will always be my cool nerd. No one can take that away from you." Sun finished with a confident smile as Neptune calmed down. "Come on let's head to the next class."_

 _Now:_

After classes were over Neptune and Emerald were in the library studying, well at least attempting to because said male kept staring out into space. "Okay this is the tenth time I've had to reel in your attention. What's up?"

Neptune cleared his throat and looked down at their notes written from the class book and the library books they were looking at. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Bull. I may not know you very well but I know enough to say this. You being distracted is not going to help you with this. You being distracted is not going to help you when this test come up. Tell me maybe I can help." The male teen groaned as he leaned on his hands over his face thus giving a very blocked and mumbled response. "Come on tell me. I won't make fun of you if it is something embarrassing, promise."

The bluenet pushed his hands up allowing his response to come out but the rest of his face to be hidden, "Weiss asked me to the dance and I said yes."

Despite the pang in her chest she replied, "So how can that be a problem. It's not like you don't know how to dance." Neptune whined and laid down his head on his arms that were on the table now. Her jaw dropped before whispering her question in her shock, "You don't know how to dance?"

The male gave a low whine again as he replied where she could hear him from his arms, "No. And no matter how hard people try I can't find the rhythm." He looked up face bright red, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Emerald felt her heart flutter at how adorable Neptune looked at that very moment. She just wanted to hug the clearly self-conscious boy in front of her. She licked her bottom lip unconsciously, "I could teach you if you want?"

Neptune shook his head before laying his head on his folded arms again, "I just told you I have no rhythm."

Emerald gave a small smile and touched his arm, "Let me give it a shot. I will teach you the most basic form I can think of. It will work for any slow dance. You can always just tell her you don't do fast dances." When he didn't respond she continued to smile as she gathered her things, "Get your stuff together."

Neptune looked up confused, "Why we're not done studying?"

She smiled and pulled him to a stand, "Trust me I think we got enough notes for today."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mercury and Cinder walked into the 'living room' of their rooms and paused at the sound of Emerald giggling from her and Neptunes' room. "What?"

Cinder shook her head and walked to her and Suns' room, "Go study. You're not failing while you are here."

The grey haired male walked over to the door and put his ear to it listening, "Calm down. You will get it time. You just have to have patience."

"But it is in a week how am I supposed to get this down in a week?" Neptune said in a panic.

Mercury smiled, 'Well that rules out sex. What are you two doing?'

"Practice and you will do fine." Emerald responded, "Now I'm going to take a shower. You should take this time to calm down. Prop your feet up it will help."

Mercury backed away from the door and sat down on the couch pretending he was just about to study, "What was he worried about?"

Emerald gave him a look with her red eyes, "First off none of your business and second I know you were listening in. Keep you nose to yourself." She then disappeared into the bathroom.

Mercury glanced at where he heard Neptune groan from his bed. Getting up he walked in, 'I guess there is not harm in getting to know him a little bit.' "Hey are you okay? You seem flustered."

Dark blue eyes looked at him, "No not really. I'm just going through something I would rather not talk about."

"Wanna study with me to calm down?" Mercury offered, "I'm just about to study now."

The other male nodded and got up to get his own notes, "I really need to study thanks. Oh um…" The grey eyed male cocked an eyebrow, "…if I seem distracted don't be surprised."

"Note taken." Mercury said with a nod walking out into the living room.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

A week had gone by and the dance was set and ready for the students. When Neptune walked in he immediately went to Suns side and started talking with him and Blake while Weiss stared him down. Finally Emerald got tired of Neptune trying to chicken out and dragged the blue haired male across the room to the white haired girl saying, "He can talk to you two later. Right now he has something he has to do." She pushed him right into Weiss, "He's just delaying the inevitable." Then walked away with a proud smile.

Neptune seemed frozen as Weiss stated, "If you didn't want to come with me you should have said no."

"No I did…I mean do want to be here with you. I just…" He looked away, "…didn't know how to ask. I've never been in this situation before."

Weiss smiled, "I didn't mean to make you nervous, I'm sorry."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald leaned on the rail next to Mercury, "Nicely done."

"Thank you. He was only making it harder for himself." The green haired girl said with a proud voice as she watched Neptune follow Weiss onto the dance floor. When they started dancing she smirked, 'That's right enjoy what I got to do hours with him and all you get is this one night.'

"You seem happy about something."

"Yeah but I'm not going to tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Mercury gave his best pout, "Even from me?"

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "Especially from you. Don't ask because I'm not telling." After the song ended and the next one started she groaned, "Oh no." The red eyed female smacked a hand over her face as Neptune suddenly bolted out of the room as Weiss started to ask to dance to the fast song.

Mercury laughed as he figured it out, "In your room all week you were teaching him to slow dance."

Emerald glared at him, "Say one word to him and I will smack you into oblivion."


	7. The Attraction Thickens

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Mercury gave his best pout, "Even from me?"_

 _Emerald raised an eyebrow, "Especially from you. Don't ask because I'm not telling." After the song ended and the next one started she groaned, "Oh no." The red eyed female smacked a hand over her face as Neptune suddenly bolted out of the room as Weiss started to ask to dance to the fast song._

 _Mercury laughed as he figured it out, "In your room all week you were teaching him to slow dance."_

 _Emerald glared at him, "Say one word to him and I will smack you into oblivion."_

 _Now:_

Neptune ran past Prrya and onto the balcony, "Oh that was close."

"Close what?" A voice asked causing the blue haired male look up startled and doing a great impression of a gasping fish. "Please tell me you are not avoiding Weiss?"

"I just didn't feel like dancing at that moment." Neptune said hurriedly looking very panicked having not had time to reel his reaction in. He gave a cough, "I mean I don't like that song."

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Wait you left Weiss because you didn't like the song? Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

Neptune looked away, "Now that I think about it yes."

The blond sighed, "I don't get it you are here with a beautiful girl and you are avoiding her. Unbelievable."

"I can't dance okay." Neptune suddenly said looked away not that he could take it back.

Jaune was shocked, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious." The bluenet started pacing, "If I try and dance right now I will only make a fool of myself."

"But what about the slow dance you had with Weiss? That is dancing." Jaune asked watching the other male pace back and forth.

"I only know how to do that because Emerald taught me all week." Neptune stopped his pacing and dropped his head.

"But you're so cool I thought all cool guys knew how to dance." The blond said in shock.

"Not me. Anytime I dance I lose cool points." The blue haired male answered with a sigh. "Girls tend to walk away from me when I dance. So I gave up trying."

Jaune walked up to Neptune, "Weiss won't." Dark blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty causing the blond to smile and put a comforting hand on the bluenets' arm, "I don't think she cares if you look cool."

Neptune bit his lip, "You think so?"

"I think it would be a relief to know that you are not as perfect as you play you are. In fact that would make it better for me too."

Neptune gave a smile, "Okay I understand. Be a little more human."

Jaune laughed lightly, "It will help you more than you know."

The bluenet walked down the stairs back to the dance. He walked straight back to Weiss, "Hey. Mind if I sit with you?"

Weiss shook her head and indicated to the empty seat next to her, "Are you okay? You ran off in a hurry."

Neptune gave a shaky sigh, "Yeah I just didn't…know how to say I can't dance."

The bleached haired girl gave a small smile, "You were worried about how I would react." She touched his hand, "Don't worry it's okay. Thank you for telling me. It explains your behavior all night."

Blue eyes looked at the amused white haired girls own, "You're laughing at me."

"Sorry it's just cute."

Neptune blushed as he looked away, "Thanks for not being mad at me."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald bit her lip as Weiss stood up pulling/leading Neptune back to the dance floor. She danced to the fast beat trying to encourage the male to dance with her. As Neptune started his uncoordinated dance Weiss laughed. The green haired girl looked away. "Everyone has dance partners."

"Good keep me updated." Both Mercury and Emerald headed to the dance floor.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald looked over at Cinder as she tapped her shoulder. The red eyed female let the brunet dance with Mercury as she went to a different dance partners. She tapped Weiss's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

The white haired girl nodded and let her dance with Neptune. "See you around Neptune."

The blue haired male nodded almost stumbling as he traded partners, "Calm down it's just me."

Neptune took a calming breath, "Okay."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Emerald asked taking the lead despite it not looking like it.

The blue eyed male nodded, "I am yes. Thank you for teaching me."

Red eyes looked up into his dark blue eyes, "You're welcome. You look very nice. I didn't think you could clean up more than you already do."

Neptune chuckled, "You look very nice yourself. I didn't think a tomboy such as yourself dressed for occasions such as this."

Emerald gave a smile, "I dare you say you are flirting."

"Sorry that does happen a lot. Especially around pretty girls."

The female dancing with him blushed, "You flatter me."

Neptune chuckled again, "To be honest I flatter most pretty females. The flirting I can't control sometimes."

"I find it enduring to be honest. Most men won't own up to being unable to control their flirting with honestly." Emerald said with a smile, "I can tell you are honest."

"My parents taught me to always tell the truth. Well…" Neptune made a face, "I guess I should say when it is a good thing to tell at least."

Emerald nodded, "That makes sense. So I have to ask can the rest of your family dance or are they as fun to teach as you are?"

The blue haired male nodded with a smile, "They can." He tilted his head, "I was fun to teach?"

The female teen nodded, "You were. You made teaching fun. I felt like I actually had a challenge."

"A challenge is defiantly more fun." Neptune said miss-stepping by accident, "Sorry."

Emerald laughed, "It's okay. Remember it's endearing to me."

"You mean me being me?" Neptune asked amused as the song ended.

The green haired girl nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you for the dance Emerald."

She stopped him from walking away, "This is a fast song. You mind if I get treated to your uncoordinated dancing?"

Neptune blushed, "Are you sure? I nearly hit Weiss."

Emerald giggled, "Now that I am warned it won't happen. Even if it does happen I won't hold it against you."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mercury and Cinder watched their last teammate trying to coordinate her dancing with Neptunes'. "Oh she has it worse than at the beginning of the week."

"And it's because she was teaching him to dance." Mercury said with a laugh.

"And here I thought you had a thing for her." Cinder said with a smile.

The grey haired male laughed amused, "Na. I just liked to mess with her and she knew it." He looked at the brunet, "What about you? Are you bothered by her wanting to be with him?"

"Not at all. Everyone deserves to be happy." Cinder smirked, "And I can tell Neptune is making her happy. She's been happier this week than I have ever seen her be."

Mercury agreed watching Emerald drag Neptune to the punch stand, "So what about when he starts getting in the way of her doing her job?" Cinder simply smiled and pulled out her phone.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Roman picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Roman I have something I need you to do." Cinder's voice said.

The man straightened up, "Yes. What can I do?"


	8. Pretty Boy Can Fight

Hello my readers here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Roman picked up his phone, "Hello?"_

 _"Roman I have something I need you to do." Cinder's voice said._

 _The man straightened up, "Yes. What can I do?"_

 _Now:_

Neptune stood in the ring staring down his opponent. The person charged using their speed causing the blue haired male to dodge at an awkward angle. The other person turned to attack the unbalanced male only to find themselves kicked backwards by the surprisingly balanced Neptune. "Sorry but that won't work on me."

"What? How are you still able to retaliate?" His opponent asked getting ready to attack again.

Neptune rolled his eyes, "It's obvious you just have to think about it." His gun shifted to Guandao form.

"What not going to use your gun?"

Neptune smiled and shook his head, "I don't need it."

Mercury nodded at Cinder when she nudged him, 'That's the form right before the trident if Roman's information is right.'

The person against the blue haired male speed forward again, thus once again making Neptune spin out of the way awkwardly as his opponent tried to unbalance him. However Neptune was still balanced when his opponent turned and ran back at him while was on his back heel. His opponents' legs met the blue eyed males Guandao sending him flying into the wall. As his opponent stood up they looked into the crowd at Cardin. Russel got a sharp look from his team leader so he pulled out his two daggers and threw them at Neptune. The blue haired male just spun the Guandao around deflecting the attack before away as Russel speed at him.

"What's wrong can't attack me out right?" The green haired male taunted.

"I can but I thought to let you have your fun first." Neptune replied easily.

The speedster glared, 'Who does this pretty boy think he is.' He looked into the crowd at Sun who was cheering loudly for his best friend. When he looked back he had to avoid a face full of Neptunes' weapon. "Really I didn't take you for attacking people when they were not paying attention Vasilias."

The blue haired male smirked, "Oh and you think a Grimm is going to wait for me to pay attention much less that I'm going to let a Grimm do so. Please don't make me laugh."

Russel gave a look, "Well now I now how you fight and what your semblance is. Now all I have to do is make you hit a wall. Let's see you use your semblance then."

Neptune gave an easy smile, "We'll just see about that."

"Yeah you show him Neptune! Get him! Get him!" Sun yelled pumping his hands in the air amusing Sage as Scarlet rolled his eyes though amused himself.

"Your friend is very noisy."

"And your friends are not noisy enough." The blue haired teen replied laughing out before charging blade end first.

Russel glared and speed at him. They would have made a collision with their blades but Neptune buried the blade into the ground and spun around it using the speed he had as momentum. Russel was too shocked to dodge the kick to his chest. The speedster went flying into the wall behind him hard. He landed with a groan on the ground.

Professor Goodwitch called the spar, "The winner is Neptune Vasilias."

The blue haired male dusted himself off as he went to help Russel up, "Hey good spar that was awesome. I've never had to spar against a speedster before."

Russel scoffed and got up without taking Neptune's offered hand, "Go back to your pet Faunus Vasilias."

The blue eyed males smile dropped, "What did you call Sun?"

"You heard me."

Neptune turned and walked away 'accidentally' letting his weapon that was shifting back to compact form hit Russel hard in the back of the head. The green haired male stumbled forward, "Call Sun that again and I will make you pay personally. Trust me you won't like it."

Russel didn't like the dark look that the normally cool headed boy had. Maybe it was the fact that he was in the shadows and made the other males eyes look darker but the fact was he almost feared for his life. So as Neptune walked away he stood frozen afraid to move an inch.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cinder raised an eyebrow at the look that Neptune gave Russel. 'That look promised death. You're hiding something my blue haired friend.'

Mercury gave her a look as he noticed the same thing, "He fights well. He will be an interesting combatant in the Vinyl Festival."

"Yes that he will be. What do you think Emerald?"

The green hared girl replied with, "Something said set that look off. What ever that boy said really pissed him off."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cardin looked at Russel as the speedster walked up to his team, "How did you lose that?" Then he noticed how bad his teammate was shaking, "Are you okay?"

Russel shook his head, "No, I'm not." He sat next to his team leader as the rest of his teammates looked at him, "Neptune just threatened my life with his eyes."

"Well what did you say to him?" Sky asked him.

"I called that monkey Faunus a p…" Russel froze as Neptune starred right at him with his darkened blue eyes. His team looked up at the said male just as he smiled, at something his Faunus best friend said, his eyes turning back to normal so Team Sun never seeing the eyes he had earlier. The green haired male dropped his voice, "I called Sun a pet Faunus. The nice boy just went away like that leaving behind something almost murderous. There is something different about him and I don't think we should want to find out."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The next day Neptune was headed home after classes when Mercury waked up to him. "Hey what brings you my way?"

The grey haired male smiled as the bluenet gave an easy smile at him, "I wanted to ask you if you were okay." Neptune looked confused so he continued, "Well yesterday it seemed like Thrush hit a nerve."

"Oh." The male nodded in understanding, "He called Sun my pet Faunus."

Mercury nodded, "I see. Was he picked on when you two were younger?"

The blue haired male shook his head as he messed with his gloves, "Not to his face but to mine. People have always tried to put me down for having a Faunus as my best friend. It just pisses me off when they do that." He looked at the sky, "It may seem like a cowards' way but I stopped going to a lot of places because of those kinds of people. Faunus are no different than me or you. Everybody just calls them out because they got something we don't and I think that it is stupid."

"I'm not going to lie, that look you gave to Thrush yesterday makes me a bit envious." Mercury said with a smile.

"Everyone I talk to says something about that. What look are you all talking about?" Neptune asked confused.

"You know the one that had Russel frozen in absolute fear."

Neptune shook his head, "I never gave a look. I was just warning him to never call Sun that again."

Mercury was now very confused, "Okay so do you remember hitting him with your Guandao?"

Neptune nodded, "I did that on purpose. To let him know I was serious."

The grey haired male nodded, "Okay I'm sorry I guess I was seeing things."


	9. Talks

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"You know the one that had Russel frozen in absolute fear."_

 _Neptune shook his head, "I never gave a look. I was just warning him to never call Sun that again."_

 _Mercury was now very confused, "Okay so do you remember hitting him with your Guandao?"_

 _Neptune nodded, "I did that on purpose. To let him know I was serious."_

 _The grey haired male nodded, "Okay I'm sorry I guess I was seeing things."_

 _Now:_

Mercury walked into Cinders' room where Emerald also was, "Sorry I'm late. I saw Neptune and thought to ask how he scared Russel half to death."

"And did you find out how?" Cinder asked.

"Well if I had to guess it was not on purpose and that he did it without trying." Mercury answered sitting next to Cinder on the bed, "He didn't even know he did the look but he purposely hit Russel in the back of the head."

Cinder nodded in thought as Emerald sighed, "He was irritated any time Russel came into view."

The grey haired male nodded, "You are right, that dark look always returned."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune sighed as he met up with Sun, "Hey Sun."

"You look tired." The Faunus said putting a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Not getting enough sleep?"

Neptune cracked a smile, "You're a jerk. No nothing is going on between Emerald and I."

"But?"

The blue haired male gave a playful glare, "Yes I do find her to be pretty but I try to date her then there is no telling what could happen with us being roommates. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Sun rolled his eyes, "But you are interested. I can tell. Tell me what do you like most about her so far?"

Neptune bit his lip as he looked away, "Uh…everything to be honest. She's beautiful, witty, has an overall great personality, and she is absolutely beautiful."

The blond Faunus whistled, "Wow that a deeper description than when you talked about Weiss."

The bluenet blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "What can I say I like feisty women."

"Then ask her on a date."

"What? But I just told you I can't do that. We are roommates. That could make things weird between us."

Sun laughed, "Only if you let it." Neptune looked confused, "I'm serious. Relationships can still make things weird even if you are not roommates."

"But I become weird when I date. You know that. Remember the last girl I dated?"

"I do but remember she also made that relationship weird. She did have a super weird fascination with hair. I mean it was obsessive. Borderline insane."

Neptune made a face, "Okay yeah you're right. That was a bad example."

Sun squeezed his best friends shoulder, "So ask her out. I know you two have only been talking for a week but I can already see the connection between you two."

"I still don't know. I barely know her."

The Faunus smiled, "Come on Neptune. You can't let one past experience you have dictate whether or not you have another relationship. And don't worry about you and her being roommates. Everything will find a way of working out."

"You really think I should ask her out?" Neptune asked in uncertainty.

"Yes I do." The monkey tailed teen said while squeezing his best friends shoulder again. "And I can say this you two will be an adorable couple."

"What about Weiss?"

Sun made a face, "Well you two would be an attractive couple too but I really think you and Emerald would work better. I don't know why." Sun smiled, "I wish I could give you a better explanation."

Neptune sighed, "What do I tell Weiss then?"

"Okay let me ask you this. Which one do you like more Emerald or Weiss?"

The human teen thought about it for a few moments, "If I had to be completely honest Emerald. She's got a fire in her. I don't know how to explain it other than there is a mystery around her and I want to figure it out."

"Then when Weiss asks anything related to the matter let her down easy." Sun advised, "Yes she will be mad and upset but it would be better than dragging her along."

Neptune nodded, "Thanks. I've been thinking about that since the dance. I mean I was having a hard time choosing and how I was going to say it to the one I didn't pick."

"You knew it was going to be Emerald even before I asked you the question didn't you?"

The bluenet nodded, "Yes. I just don't want to hurt Weiss."

"Oh and just so you know you might want to tone down the flirting when you start dating. That could get you into trouble." Sun suggested.

Neptune chuckled, "Well Emerald already knows I'm a natural flirt." He looked away from his best friend who was raising an eyebrow at him, "I flirted with her at the dance and I also accidentally flirted with a girl near by. She gave my arm a light smack."

Sun burst out laughing, "Oh my God I would have loved to see that."

The blue haired male glared, "Bite me."

The Faunus smirked, "Where and when?"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cinder's team looked out the window when they heard, "SUN!" They watched as the blue haired male that yelled it ran after the laughing Faunus.

Emerald sighed as her eyes followed said blue haired teen. She had a small smile as she watched. He smile was contagious to her and he looked absolutely attractive with his playful energy. She gave an amused snort as Neptune tackled his best friend to the ground causing the two to start wrestling while laughing.

Mercury raised an eyebrow at the distracted green haired female then looked at Cinder. Their leader just watched her with a smile, 'Oh sweetheart, you got it very bad.'

The grey haired male also looked out the window, 'I really hope he either let's her down or asks her out soon. I can tell her getting distracted is going to get old and one point."

Meanwhile in Emeralds head, 'I wonder if he even likes me that way. I mean I know Cinder is okay with me dating him and all and Mercury did place some good points but it won't matter if he doesn't like me the same way. I guess I could be just friends with him but I really really want him as a boyfriend.'

Mercury walked to the door as it was knocked on, "Hey Scarlet how can I help you?"

The red head gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness I found you. I can't find Sage anywhere. Did you happen to see where Neptune hid my drawing book? The one with the little blue character on it."

The grey eyed male thought about it, "I think I saw him put it somewhere in your closet. I will show you."

As Cinder's door closed she could hear Scarlet say, "Thank you. I really need to booby trap my things."

"And what you run into them in the morning. Please do so that would be the most entertaining wake up call ever."

The brunet female could tell that the red head was glaring at Mercury despite her door being closed, "And here I thought Neptune was a dick."

"Wait where did Mercury go?"

Cinder looked at Emerald and gave a slight laugh, "He is helping Scarlet find something your current love interest hid from him."

The green haired girl blushed, "Was I really that spaced out?" Cinder nodded, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We were done anyway. Has he asked you out yet?"

"No. I don't know if he will because he seems to really like Weiss." Emerald answered.

"But Weiss isn't you. Trust me." Emerald gave Cinder an uncertain look, "He watches you a lot when you are not looking."

"Are you serious?" The thought of Neptune checking her out made her happy. She had seen the looks some girls gave him when Neptune checked them out. It made her mad because they didn't realize he was looking out of appreciation. Unlike them she felt pretty where as they got an apparent creeper vibe.

The brunet nodded casing Emerald's blood to rush with excitement, "And I mean a lot. The only reason he looks away is because Sun pokes him to get his attention when Neptune is distracted from their conversations."

"So I really do have a chance with him?" It was more of a question to herself but it was already out so there was nothing she could do about it.

The gold eyed female laughed, "Yes and way more than Weiss. When both of you are in the hallway you are the first one he looks at and the longest." Emerald looked out the window despite Sun and Neptune not being in View anymore.


	10. Date Making

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The brunet nodded casing Emerald's blood to rush with excitement, "And I mean a lot. The only reason he looks away is because Sun pokes him to get his attention when Neptune is distracted from their conversations."_

 _"So I really do have a chance with him?" It was more of a question to herself but it was already out so there was nothing she could do about it._

 _The gold eyed female laughed, "Yes and way more than Weiss. When both of you are in the hallway you are the first one he looks at and the longest." Emerald looked out the window despite Sun and Neptune not being in View anymore._

 _Now:_

The next day Neptune and Emerald were walking back to their room from the library after studying. The female was walking with a bounce in her step. He smiled at how cute she was to him at that moment, "You seem to be in a chipper mood. What's giving you a bounce in your step?"

Emerald smiled, "Just had a good day is all."

The blue haired male continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, "Uh Emerald?"

"Yes?" The red eyed grill replied cheerfully.

"Well Sun and I were having a particular conversation yesterday and I was wondering if I could you know talk to you about it?"

She stopped them from walking, "Of course what is on your mind."

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. A nervous trait Emerald loved about him, "I'm…(sigh) Okay." He looked at her in the eye she could see that he was beyond nervous, "I'm just going to say. I…I really like you and I was wondering if I could ask you out on a date."

Emerald gave a large smile, "Really? I mean yes! I would love to."

Neptune stopped his nervous fidgeting at the instant reply his jaw dropped, "You would?"

"I know we just met but…" She blushed, "I've kinda been wanting you to ask since I started teaching you to dance."

"Oh." His face turned red, "I imagined this conversation taking a different route." Emerald giggled at him, "I will let you know when I've picked something. Are you allergic to anything?"

The red eyed girl shook her head, "No so the sky is the limit for you."

Neptune laughed, "Yes I guess it is." He looked at her, "Just let me call my dad so I have enough money. Currently I only have enough if I pay my own food while I am here in Vale."

Emerald nodded, "I understand. See you in the room?"

Neptune nodded taking her hand and kissing her on the knuckles, "See you in the room."

The female teen flushed with happiness and skipped off to the room. He pulled out his scroll and called his dad. "Metal Ore company this is Jade Vasilias how can I help you?"

"Dad it's me Neptune."

"It is good to hear your voice. How is Beacon treating you?" His father responded.

Neptune chuckled, "Good dad. I know you are busy but I need to ask for a favor."

"What do you need? You have but to ask."

"Can I have more money sent to me?" The teen asked nervously.

"Can I ask what for?" His father asked amused.

"Well I asked a girl to a date and I just want to make sure I don't get short."

"Is that so?" Neptune his fathers chair creek as his dad leaned back, "May I ask questions about this girl?"

Neptune gave a huff, "Dad! Don't make me call mom instead."

"She would just put you on speaker."

"Why?"

"Because your dad put you on speaker the moment he heard your voice." His mom said.

"Dad! Warn me next time!"

"Why this is far more entertaining?" Jade chuckled out.

A giggle was heard, "Hey Amethyst, how are you?"

"I'm good Neptune. Is the girl pretty?"

Neptune smiled, "Yes she is. I will send you a picture when I get a chance. So dad is it possible?"

Azure, his mom, answered instead, "Of course honey. Like your dad said you have but to ask."

Neptune gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, you two are the best."

"We have good news on Midnight." They didn't have to see their son to know he was already bouncing with excitement, "He woke up yesterday."

"He did! When can I talk to him?"

"How about when we visit him on Saturday we will call you."

Neptune nodded excitedly, "Okay I will make sure not to make any plans."

"Okay honey go get some sleep. We will talk in a few days."

"Yes ma'am. I love you all."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald got to the rooms with the largest smile on her face. She went straight to Cinder's room. Ignoring Sun, who was doing his homework, she said to her leader. "He asked me!"

"Oh and what did you reply with?" Cinder asked amused.

"Of course I said yes!"

"Do you mean to Neptune asking you out?" Sun asked with a smile turned away form his homework.

Red eyes looked at him still gleaming, "Yes. Thank you for talking to him yesterday."

"I want him to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy don't you think?" Sun asked with a smile.

Cinder nodded in agreement, "Yes that is very true. So what made you get chased by Neptune?"

"He told me to bite him." The Faunus smirked, "So I asked where and when."

Emerald and Cinder laughed as the brunet asked with a smile, "Has he picked where and when?"

"No but he says he will tell me when he does pick."

They continued to talk till Neptune burst into the room, "He's awake! He's awake!" Then he tackled Sun to the Faunus's bed.

"Do you mean Midnight?" Emerald asked.

Neptune nodded just as Mercury came in to see what the commotion was about, "Yes my big brother is awake after two years."

"Big brother?" The grey haired male asked, "What big brother?"

"My big brother." Neptune answered gleefully.

"Before you ask he does have an older brother. I'm so happy for you Neptune." Emerald said getting pulled into a bear hug by the blue haired teen. "When do you get to talk to him?"

"This Saturday. You wanna be there with me. I'm sure he would love to meet you."

"Are you sure." Emerald asked.

Neptune nodded, "Yes." Then got embarrassed, "That and my little sister and parents want to meet you too."

Emerald giggled, "Are they this nosey already?"

Neptune nodded as Sun put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad he is awake. Can I be there too?"

"Of course I am sure he would love to hear your voice again."

The Faunus smiled, "Awesome." Cinder walked out pulling out her Scroll.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I have polls going if you want to place a vote go ahead. I hope you all have a great day.


	11. Making Plans for a Date

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"Are you sure." Emerald asked._

 _Neptune nodded, "Yes." Then got embarrassed, "That and my little sister and parents want to meet you too."_

 _Emerald giggled, "Are they this nosey already?"_

 _Neptune nodded as Sun put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad he is awake. Can I be there too?"_

 _"Of course I am sure he would love to hear your voice again."_

 _The Faunus smiled, "Awesome." Cinder walked out pulling out her Scroll._

 _Now:_

Neptune lay on his bed making faces as he looked things up on his Scroll. He groaned, "It should not be this hard to find a stupid restaurant."

Emerald laughed lightly, "You are making it harder than it seems. Just pick a restaurant and I will dress nice either way."

"Thank you." The male said looking back at his scroll. "Does this one look good?"

Emerald's jaw dropped , "I knew you would take me to a nice restaurant but not this nice."

Neptune smiled, "My dad taught me if you are going to have a lady in your life treat her to the best she is going to be one of the best things God will give you."

She looked away blushing, "Don't places like this have dress codes?"

Neptune nodded putting his scroll down on his bed, "Yes but if you want I can help you? I used to help Amethyst pick her clothes out all the time."

The red eyed girl glanced at the male when he grabbed her hand lightly, "No it's okay, I will see if Cinder can help."

The male nodded and kissed the back of her hand before he got up, "Okay I am going to go set up the reservation. I will see you soon."

Emerald nodded, "Of course." She watched as he walked out of their room and collapsed on his bed, "Oh what the hell am I going to wear?"

Mercury walked in with a raised eyebrow, "Need help with something?"

"Not from you. Cinder yes." The green haired teen responded getting off her soon to be dates bed and towards Cinders room. "Cinder please help me!"

The brunet looked at her, "What do you need help with?"

"Neptune is taking me to Summer Lantern and I have no idea what to wear when he sets the date." Emerald said in a panic.

Cinder looked impressed, "Wow that's big for a first date. But seeing as he probably grew up with restaurants like those I can see this being a small step. Do you have anything in your closet?"

"I didn't look I just know I'm going to need your help." The panicked teen said looking more nervous than ever, "Please help me?"

"Okay let's go see what is in your closet before we go shopping for a new dress." Cinder laughed out lightly getting off her bed.

When they look into her closet all she had was the dress she wore at the dance, "Oh no. I was so not prepared for this."

"It's not like you can predict that you going to end up dating a rich boy."

"I guess not but still I should have been prepared."

Cinder shook her head, "Then we are going to have to shop for a new dress and you will be the only woman he has eyes for at the end of the night."

As they walked out of the building they saw Neptune talking with Weiss. Emerald paused in her step to take in his nervous fidgeting, "He's telling her now." Cinder also watched as he stopped the white haired girl from running off. She could tell he really wanted to explain himself. Through the small conversation they could see Neptunes' desperate attempt at trying to fix the situation and Weiss trying to understand. At the end of the conversation Neptune gave Weiss a gentle hug and the two could clearly see him saying he was sorry. The bleached haired girl nodded and pulled away from him. They said a few more words before Weiss walked away with a small smile.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Earlier:

Neptune hung up from setting his date with Emerald at Summer Lantern. He looked up smiled as Weiss walked up to him, "Hey can we talk?"

The blue eyed male nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"Well…" The white haired girl toed the ground making him suddenly dread the conversation, "…I was wondering if…you and I could go…on a date this Saturday?"

Neptune bit his lip, "Uh I can't I'm talking with my older brother who just woke up from a two year coma."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know. I can plan for a better day if you would like?" Weiss asked looking for hopeful.

Neptune gulped, "I can't. I'm sorry but I'm dating someone else."

"Oh. I see." She turned to walk away only for Neptune to stop her when he gently grabbed her hand.

"Please let me explain. I know you are upset but I would not feel right letting a woman cry because of my stupid mistakes."

Weiss turned around, "Okay, I will stay and listen but you better make it worth my while."

The male nodded, "Yes of course." He fidgeted with his hands, "Weiss…I'm a natural flirt. I flirt with about every pretty girl I see. But…" He sighed, "You and the girl I am dating were to first in a long time to react positively to it in a long time."

"Are you serious?" The bleached haired girl asked in shock.

Neptune nodded, "Yes. Most girls have either walked away or have come close to smacking me."

"But I don't understand how can they think you flirting is a bad thing?"

"I don't know but you and my date are the first two in a long time. You have to believe me it was hard to choose between the two of you. You are both very pretty and I didn't want to hurt either of you but I can't date two girls at once. So I had to pick before I gave up on both of you." He looked pleadingly into her eyes, "Please I don't want there to be a rift between us and I don't want us to hate each other. But I also know what it is like to be friend zoned and trust me I know the pain you feel. I know it hurts and I know you are going to need time to figure things out. But if it isn't too painful can we work our friendship out? You're a great person I don't want to miss out on what you have to offer our world."

Weiss looked away and thought about what he had said, 'He means what he says and he genuinely wants to fix his mistake.' She looked over at the fidgeting male. He looked so nervous and worried it was hard not to forgive him, "I will try."

Neptune gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Thank you." He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry I lead you on."

"It's okay. I forgive you." She pulled away before she never let go again.

"I wanted you to hear about it from me before the rumors started." The male explained.

"And I thank you for that. It…would have hurt worse that way." She gave him a small smile, "Give me time and I promise I will try to make it quick, my recovery I mean."

"Please take your time. I want things to be mended between us. I know I have caused you pain." Neptune said with a shake of his head.

"See you around." Weiss promised walking away.

"Yes Weiss we will." Neptune promised back. When she disappeared back into the building he gave a sigh of relief, "That could have been much worse thank God I didn't wait and did that now."

"You okay?" The male looked up as Emerald touched his arm.

"Yes. Much better now that I don't have that weighing me down. Where are you two going?"

"We're going to go get a new dress for your date. She is going to be the center of your attention all night." Cinder replied pleased with herself as she caused Neptune to blush as his mind supplied possible outcomes on what Emerald could possibly wear.

Emerald on the other hand was embarrassed, "Cinder!"

"What? I think he likes his possibilities. By the way he is reacting I know just what you should wear." The burnet said with a sly smile.

Neptune gave a nervous cough, "Excuse me I need to find Scarlet."

Emerald whined as her date ran off to find said friend, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you liked him being cute?" Cinder said with a teasing smile as she dragged the green haired girl with her.

"He's cute all the time." Emerald replied falling into step with the brunet haired female, "But you only made him nervous."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I have polls going on if you are interested in placing a vote. : ) I hope you day goes well. Ttyl my wonderful readers. See you next time. :D


	12. Date Nerves

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Neptune gave a nervous cough, "Excuse me I need to find Scarlet."_

 _Emerald whined, "Why did you do that?" As her date ran off to find said friend._

 _"I thought you liked him being cute?" Cinder said with a teasing smile as she dragged the green haired girl with her._

 _"He's cute all the time." Emerald replied, "But you made him nervous."_

 _Now:_

"Scarlet!" The red head and Mercury looked up as Neptune ran into their room in a panic. "I need help! Badly!"

Sage walked in amused and sat on his bed to watch as Scarlet responded equally amused, "With what?"

"I asked Emerald out and Cinder is now insinuating that my date is going to be drop dead gorgeous. What the hell do I wear for that?" Neptune asked in his continued panic starting to pace.

Scarlet smiled even more amused as he put his drawings to the side, "And you came to me for help. You are hopeless." He got up, "Let's go look at your closet to see what you got to wear. Do you need to go shopping?"

Neptune stopped pacing and shook his head, "No. I have everything I need I just need help picking what to wear."

As the two walked out Mercury looked at Sage, "I thought Sun was his best friend?"

"He is. Scarlet is the one he goes to when he can't find something to wear. Sun doesn't have his sense of style." Sage explained with a chuckle.

Mercury smirked, "That's amusing."

"You can say that again." Both looked up at Sun in the doorway.

"Done with homework?" The grey haired teen asked.

The Faunus smiled largely, "Yep. How about you two?" The monkey tailed teen sat next to Sage with a smile.

"I'm done. Have been for a while." The green haired male replied lying down.

"I'm almost done but it won't take long." Mercury answered.

"Are you having a hard time or are you taking a break?"

"I'm just taking a break." Mercury replied, 'I like him. I wish some of the White Fang Faunus's were like him. Then they would be more tolerable. He is easy to hold a conversation with.'

Sun smiled, "Got to love those breaks."

Mercury snorted as he at leaned back on his hands, "Not if Cinder has anything to say. If I take too long of a break. She is on me all the time about it."

Sage raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

The grey haired male nodded, "Yep, but at least we get out homework done."

The blond Faunus chuckled, "Yes I guess you do. Hey I hear there is a good arcade in Vale. Wanna go after you finish? So Cinder doesn't get on you?"

The grey eyed male nodded, "Yeah that would be fun. Wanna help make the process go faster?"

Sun nodded, "I would be happy to."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The next day Neptune and Emerald were watching Professor Oobleck dart around the classroom with amused eyes. "Vasilias?'

The teen smiled amused, "Yes Professor Oobleck?"

"Do you have an answer to my question?"

Dark blue eyes look directly into the professors own taking on the challenge, "Yes. That was when they started using covered trenches. The other side had no clue they were there until they walked over them and got attacked from underneath. That was what won the battle."

Oobleck smiled pleased, "Yes that is very correct, Mr. Vasilias." Neptune smirked as Cardin glared at him. The professor then started darting around again.

Emerald nudged him, "And that was without taking notes."

The blue haired male whispered back, I took the notes last night. I will show you when we got to the library." He then passed her a note with a date and time. He winked at her.

"Mr. Vasilias are you passing notes?"

Neptune held his head high, "No sir I was helping Emerald with something on her notes is all. Forgive me I will wait till after class next time."

The green haired professor nodded, "That's okay it's good to know you are looking out for you fellow students."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cardin roughly shoved Neptune who balanced instantly before he ran into Emerald. He shook his head, "You okay Em?"

She nodded, "Yes. What's…"

Neptune stopped her, "It isn't worth it. I don't care why I just want to get to the next class." She nodded and they walked by the baffled bully.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

Neptune once again stopped his girlfriend from reacting, "Do you like the date I picked?"

She nodded, "Yes I think this Friday would be great."

The male brunet watching them glared, "You can't ignore me forever Vasilias."

Neptune just smiled at his girlfriend, "Well then I guess I will be picking you up at seven from Cinders' room if I am assuming correctly."

Emerald nodded with a smile back at the bluenet, "You assume correct. I have my new dress hiding in there so don't you dare peek."

The blue haired teen gave a wide mischievous smile, "Me? Peek? Never."

The red eyed girl smacked him in the arm lightly, "You do so and I might call the date off."

Neptune gave her a fake wounded look as Cardin and his team walked past them. The male brunet silently planning on getting him back for his comment. "You wound me so with your words."

Emerald scoffed, "Sure I did. I can just see it in your eyes. The pain is so real."

The blue eyed male laughed as he held his hands up, "Okay, okay I won't peek. I will just let my imagination take place."

The female smacked a hand over her face, "Oh no. I am meeting a whole new side of you already."

Neptune shrugged, "What can I say other than I am well rounded."

"Once again that conceded side is out. You really need to get that checked." Emerald laughed out lightly.

This only caused the dark blue eyed male to laugh out loud, "Oh goodness you are a hoot."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Weiss sighed as she watched Neptune and Emerald talk. Pyrrha stood next to her, "Are you okay?"

The bleach haired girl sighed, "I will be in time."

Jaune was shocked, "Wait I thought you were going out with him?"

She shook her head, "No I went to ask him and he had already asked her out."

"Then why did he lead you on?" The blond swordsman asked mad.

Weiss looked at him, "Neptune already talked with me about it." Jaune was once again shocked, "He apologized. He told me he didn't want me to be hurt by his mistake." She watched as the couple turned the corner, "You didn't see how guilty he felt. He really wanted to fix his wrong so please don't do anything to him. He feels bad as it is and I am not going to be someone who is going to get between a new relationship. Everyone deserves happiness. Trust me I will find mine, I just need time to heal."

Pyrrha and Jaune watched as Weiss walked away. "She is stronger than she looks."

The blond looked at the redhead, "She is isn't she?"

"Come on let's get to class." Pyrrha said smiling at Jaune.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Oh no Cardin is having plans. Dun dun dun. Lol I am just being silly with that. I hope you all have a great day and if you are interested please place a vote on what story I should write next. Till next time my wonderful readers. : D


	13. Date Attire Panic

Here is he next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. :D

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"Then why did he lead you on?" The blond swordsman asked mad._

 _Weiss looked at him, "Neptune already talked with me about it." Jaune was shocked again, "He apologized. He told me he didn't want me to be hurt by his mistake." She watched as the couple turned the corner, "You didn't see how guilty he felt. He really wanted to fix his wrong so please don't do anything to him. He feels bad as it is and I am not going to be someone who is going to get between a new relationship. Everyone deserves happiness. Trust me I will find mine, I just need time to heal."_

 _Pyrrha and Jaune watched as Weiss walked away. "She is stronger than she looks."_

 _The blond looked at the redhead, "She is isn't she?"_

 _"Come on let's get to class." Pyrrha said smiling at Jaune._

 _Now:_

When Friday rolled around Jaune was shocked when Neptune ran into him, "Sorry man."

"No problem…Are you okay?" The blond asked in shock still.

"Ah no…" He looked around, "It's six and I lost my blue tie."

"Really? How did you manage that?" Jaune asked before he could stop himself.

"That's the thing I have no idea. It was with my suit when I put it away last night but when I pulled it out thirty minuets ago it wasn't there. How the hell do you lose a tie that was positively there last night?"

"Then why are you looking in the hallway?" The blond couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow as the clearly panicked teen started to pace.

"Because I've checked all around our living quarters. In Sages' room and Cinder tells me there is no tie in there." The blue haired male answered.

"Have you checked every where in your room?"

Dark blue eyes looked directly into Jaunes' blue eyes starling the blond, "Yes including under the dresser, under the bed, in the closet, and in the bag I had my suit in. It isn't anywhere. I don't have time to by a new one. It's the only blue tie I own."

Jaune thought for a moment, 'Weiss told me not to do anything to him.' He watched as Neptune started pacing the hallway again, 'And during the week I did see guilt in his eyes anytime he saw Weiss.' "Do you want me to take a look? A fresh pair of eyes so to speak."

Neptune paused before turning to Jaune, "You wouldn't mind? But wait I don't want to cause a rift between you and Weiss I would feel bad."

The blond laughed lightly, "I'm just helping you find a tie. That won't hurt her. It isn't like I am helping you pick the out fit for your date."

Neptune let out a sigh of relief, "Would you please?"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Jaune paused as he walked into Neptunes' room. It looked like a tornado hit it, "You were not lying when you said you looked everywhere."

"You doubted me?" Neptune glared lightly.

The blond smiled, "A little yes." He walked further in, "Where did you pull out the suit in the beginning."

Neptune pointed at where the suit bag was laying on the floor, "There. I promise it never moved."

Jaune looked at all the places the tie could have gone when it was being pulled out of the suit bag. The last place he looked was under the bed, "Found it."

Neptune was by his side in an instant, "How I moved my suitcase everywhere under there?"

The blond haired blue eyed teen smiled as he got up and handed the blue tie to the blue haired male, "It was under the suitcase. I assume it got on top when you moved it around."

The dark blue eyed teen took the tie, "Thank you Jaune. This means a lot to me. You helping me I mean."

Jaune watched as Neptune placed the tie gently next to his suit for his date, "Has it been a while since you had a date?"

Neptune nodded, "A few years yes. The last girl I dated had an unhealthy obsession with hair. Especially my hair."

The blonds jaw dropped sitting on the bed as Neptune went about cleaning up his mess, "Wow that sounds crazy."

Dark blue eyes looked at him, "Trust me. My hair color was the main reason she wanted to date me in the first place. Let me see if I can get this right." Neptune cleared his throat the said in a high voice causing Jaune to burst out laughing, "'Oh Neptune our children are going to be the bee's knees because they will have the best hair in the world.'"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, she also went out of her way to either play with my hair or give me styling tips." Neptune said as he continued to put his things away, "Trust me when I say some were not good ideas. One time she wanted me to grow my hair to my shoulders and would always get mad when I got it cut at the Barber."

Jaune made a face, "Sorry did you just say grow your hair out?" Neptune nodded, "To where again?"

Neptune made a disgusted face as he replied, "My shoulders. I think she wanted me to be some kind of rock star or something because she hated when I told her I wanted to be a huntsman, which by the way she used to be okay with."

"Wow I'm kinda glad I haven't dated much then."

Neptune chuckled, "Really you haven't had a lot of dates. But you have the ever so cliché blond hair and blue eyes."

Jaune couldn't help but smile, "That's on girls for the cliché. And no I can just never land a girl. They all look at me like I am weird."

The blue haired male frowned, "Wow I am sorry."

Jaune was shocked, "Why? You didn't do anything to cause it."

"But I just got done talking about a girl I used to date and you just helped me find my tie for a date I have tonight. I guess I feel insensitive now."

"Don't be. My confidence will get me a girl one day."

Neptune shook his head, "It isn't all about confidence." Jaune looked at him, "You got to be yourself. Do something simple to make her smile. And the one thing I found help is getting to know her with simple questions. I know I flirt a lot and while most guys don't see it some girls actually don't like it when I flirt with them or check them out."

"Are you serious? But all the girls blush around you."

"That's because I am flattering them in public. When I really try and flirt I don't always have the best responses form them. Especially when I check them out. Trust me when I say I know how you feel when you are comparing yourself to me."

Jaune cocked his head to the side, "How so?"

"My father and older brother can check out a girl and never get a negative reaction form a girl. But most the time when I do it the girl backs away from me like I am a disease. If they do respond they are generally gold diggers."

"Why gold diggers?" Jaune asked confused.

"I am a middle child to a family owned company. Like Weiss." Neptune replied.

Jaune was shocked, "So is that why you dress the way you do?"

Neptune laughed, "No. My parents let my siblings and I pick the kind of style we wanted. My older brother is he only one who picked casual like clothes. My little sister and I picked nicer looking clothing."

"Wow I don't have a brother but I got seven sisters."

Neptune's jaw dropped, "Really? No wonder you are so good at dancing."

Jaune laughed, "Can your siblings dance?"

"Yes. Very well in might add. In fact I think my brother Midnight might have better dancing skills than you."

The blond gave a playful glare as the bluenet started to get dressed for his date. "Really you just had to one up me?"

"No but your reaction was fun to see." The goggle wearing male said pulling off his shirt.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I have polls going on for what story I should write next if you are interested in voting. Till the next time I update. Have a wonderful and blessed day my readers.


	14. Headed to the Date

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"Wow I don't have a brother but I got seven sisters."_

 _Neptune's jaw dropped, "Really? No wonder you are so good at dancing."_

 _Jaune laughed, "Can your siblings dance?"_

 _"Yes. Very well in might add. In fact I think my brother Midnight might have better dancing skills than you."_

 _The blond gave a playful glare as the bluenet started to get dressed for his date. "Really you just had to one up me?"_

 _"No but your reaction was fun to see." The goggle wearing male said pulling off his shirt._

 _Now:_

Emerald shook her head as she heard what sounded like Jaune laugh, "He's making more friends."

Cinder nodded as she finished putting the last hair pin in the red eyed teens green hair. "There that should hold. Now your make up."

Emerald pouted, "Do I have to?"

Mercury laughed from Cinder's bed, "If you want to whoo him into bed then yes."

Red eyes glared at him, "I am not trying to get him into bed." She turned her face back toward Cinder when the burnet lightly touched her cheek, "I am going to date him with legit intentions."

Grey eyes rolled as he got up and walked closer to whisper, "But how do you plan on dealing with dating him and doing our plan?"

"I will deal with that when the time comes." Emerald said closing her eyes so Cinder could start putting on the eye shadow, "At the moment I am more concerned with not making a fool of myself on this date. I have never been to a nice restaurant like this."

Cinder smiled, "Mercury, drop it everything will work out in the end. For now let's enjoy ourselves."

Mercury rolled his eyes as he sat back on Cinder's bed, "I don't see how but then again I'm not the leader of this team."

Someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" The burnet asked putting down the eye shadow to pick up the blush.

"It's Sun, can I come in? I left my homework in there by accident."

"Come in."

The Faunus walked in and smiled when he saw Emerald. He whistled, "Wow Neptune is so not going to see any other girls tonight."

Emerald blushed, "Stop that. Aren't you with Blake?"

"Not yet but I can still appreciate a beautiful lady when I see them." He grabbed his homework, "Oh I can't wait to tease Neptune about this."

Mercury chuckled, "You like picking on him don't you?"

Sun nodded, "Yep. You ready to go to the library Mercury?"

The grey haired male nodded and picked up his bag that had been leaning on Cinders' bed that held his homework and study materials. Cinder raised an eyebrow as he got up, "You had plans today?"

"Not every one has dates tonight. Besides I am just going to study with Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Blake. No big deal." Mercury responded before he walked out of Cinder and Sun's room with the Faunus.

Just as the brunet leader was about to hand the eyeliner to Emerald they both laughed when they heard Neptune yell, "Sun why would you do that to me. You know I'm nervous enough as it is."

Sun burst into a fit of laughter as Mercury and the monkey tailed Faunus apparently ran out of the school apartment. Cinder shook her head as Emerald took the eyeliner, "I like their friendship. It looks so natural and real."

The green haired teen leaned forward in the mirror to put on the eyeliner. Cinder chuckled, "It is, isn't it."

Emerald smiled, "You think he will like how I am dressed?"

The brunet nodded, "Like I told you a week ago. You will be the center of his attention." Emerald put down the eyeliner just as there was a knock on the Cinder's door, "Who is it?"

All they needed to hear was an uncertain sound to know it was Neptune, "Uh…It's me...Uh I mean I'm here to pick up Emerald."

Cinder covered her smile, "She will be right out." Emerald took that as her sign to quickly put on lip gloss and head over to the door.

She paused and adjusted the skirt of her dress before opening the door. She gave a nervous smile as Neptune's jaw dropped. He looked nice with his black suit, dark blue tie and nice shoes. The only things he kept from his original outfit were his gloves and goggles. Neptune eyes went slowly down taking in her appearance. She had natural make on, her green hair was pulled into a nice messy bun, she had a peal necklace and earrings on, a knee length mint green dress with her back exposed and mesh rose pattern sleeves, and last was her green high heels. He looked back up his face red as he breathlessly said, "You look lovely."

Emerald looked down, "You look hansom yourself."

Neptune blushed deeper and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

She took his hand, "Of course."

"I hope you don't mind but I rented a car for the night." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand as they walked to the apartment door."

"You can drive?" Emerald asked in genuine shock.

Neptune nodded, "My dad taught me two years ago. I have my license so don't worry."

The red eyed girl moved her arm to hook through his right arm making Neptune look confused for a second. Emerald moved his arm to a natural position, "I'm not worried. I'm just surprised is all. My mom taught me this. You looked confused so I thought I could help."

The blue haired male smiled, "Then I thank you because I was confused for a minuet."

"I'm glad I could help."

They talked all the way to the car where Neptune opened her door, "My lady."

Emerald giggled, "Your so kind sir knight."

Neptune laughed and helped her into the car before turning to the rental person to take the keys, "Thank you for this."

The man smiled, "It's part of my job. You two have a good time tonight."

"Yes sir we will." He ran to the other side of the car. "I will have to car back by one am at the latest."

The man waved his hands, "No need young man. I will be by in the morning to pick it up. I will knock on your door to retrieve the key."

The teen nodded and got in the car as the rental man walked away, "You ready?"

"Are you really going to drive the entire way there?"

"Yes unless you want to as well?" Neptune teased.

Emerald gave a playful glare, "Oh shush you."

"Oh I'm not charming anymore?" The blue haired male said with a smile and starting the car.

His date made a face, "Oh what did I say yes to?" Neptune gave a snicker, "How did you go from bashful to full of confidence?"

Neptune blinked, "I'm still nervous I'm just trying not to look it." He gave a smile, "Sometimes my confidence is just nervous energy."

"Oh so like a defense mechanism?"

He nodded, "Exactly." The male teen started driving after the turned off the GPS.

"You memorized the map didn't you?" The male nodded, "Show off."

"I also don't want to rely on mechanics if I can help it. You never know when they will go out."

Emerald nodded in understanding, "Oh that makes sense."

The bluenet chuckled, "My parents taught my siblings and I that." Then he gave a sheepish look, "Or have an idea of where you are going. If not get help. That last one was directed at my brother and I. As he would say you better learn to ask for help now before it bites you in the ass."

Emerald laughed, "I like your dad already."

"You would." Neptune chuckled.

"He just seems like he has common sense is all."

"He taught us a lot. What about your mom. Did she teach you anything valuable?" The male teen asked curiously.

"The one that stuck with me the most was all the lessons on how to be a good fighter and standing up for yourself. We lived in a rough part."

Neptune hissed, "I'm sorry. I knew there was a rough part of town but it is different meeting someone from that part."

She shook her head, "No. It's okay. You didn't know."

"Still I can only imagine how hard it was. I mean I wasn't pampered or anything my parents made my siblings and I earn what we got." Neptune said taking a turn.

Emerald nodded, "It's okay. Your parents really made you all earn what you get?"

"Yep. They didn't want us to be pampered snobs so to speak." The male laughed, "My dad swears that my uncle has a pampered life style. The last thing he wanted was for us to be like that. Though my uncle does spoil us a little."

Emerald laughed, "I think he's supposed to do that. Even my family spoiled me when I lived with my mom."

Neptune smiled, "Any who I've never asked this but what is your favorite color?"

"Don't make fun of me." The female teen said with a small blush, "It's midnight blue."

Neptune chuckled, "No I agree that color is pretty. Is kinda feels like a mystery color."

The red eyed girl smiled at him, "I guess it does, doesn't it. What about you?"

The blue eyed male thought about it, "I would have to say light blue. I like it mainly because for my moms hair."

"Awe." Emerald gushed, "But you have the same hair color as her."

"Yes, but she has more of it. As a child I loved braiding it or doing fun styles with it. If I did a good job she would leave it in." The blue haired teen said with a wide smile.

His date laughed lightly, "She's a lovely woman. And she can do so much with her hair."

"Oh trust me she has." Neptune laughed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I have polls going on if you wanted to place a vote on what I should write next. Till next time my wonderful readers. :D


	15. Friendships are Building

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The red eyed girl smiled at him, "I guess it does, doesn't it. What about you?"_

 _The blue eyed male thought about it, "I would have to say light blue. I like it mainly because for my moms hair."_

 _"Awe." Emerald gushed, "But you have the same hair color as her."_

 _"Yes, but she has more of it. As a child I loved braiding it or doing fun styles with it. If I did a good job she would leave it in." The blue haired teen said with a wide smile._

 _His date laughed lightly, "She's a lovely woman. And she can do so much with her hair."_

 _"Oh trust me she has." Neptune laughed._

 _Now:_

When they got to Summer Lantern Neptune stopped her from getting out with a smile he said, "Trust me."

Emerald smiled, "Okay." She watched as her date got out of his side of the car and moved to her side. As he opened her door she said with a small laugh, "Oh I see now."

"Yes now you do. It's all about making sure I treat you right."

The green haired female blushed, "You don't have to."

"I don't but I want to." The boy emphasized helping her out of the car. Emerald giggled and watched as he locked up the car. He held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

She hooked her arm through his, "Yes." As they walked to the doors they were getting envious looks from some of the other people milling around. "I guess we are the hottest people here?"

"Or I am more recognizable than I think I am."

His date looked amused, "You have blue hair of course you are recognizable."

When they entered the restaurant they were immediately greeted, "Mr. Vasilias your table is ready."

Emerald laughed as Neptune made a face, "So were hot and recognized."

Dark blue eyes looked at her amused, "Stop that."

Red eyes stared back, "No."

The man that greeted them smiled, "If you two would follow me." They followed the man to their table, "Would you like any Champagne?"

"Ah…I'm the teenager." Neptune said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh I see what about some Sparkling Cider on the house?"

He looked at Emerald as she debated, "I like Cider."

The bluenet nodded, "That would be great, thank you." When the man left he chuckled, "Sorry, I thought I would be less recognizable here in Vale?"

His date smiled beautifully, "It's okay. I'm not too surprised to be honest. Especially since I connected your last name to your family."

Blue eyes analyzed her before jokingly saying, "Are you sure you not after the money?"

Emerald made a face and gave a playful glare pretending to be insulted, "No I'm not. When I date, I date for the person inside not what they look like or own. That other stuff can be always be taken away."

Neptune laughed, "I like that about you. You don't care how people see you."

"Why should I change who I am to please someone else?" Emerald asked with a smile.

Neptune nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's true."

She touched his hand, "I like you they way you are. You don't have to try hard with me." The blue eyed male smiled at her, "To me you are cool and on top of that adorable with your awkwardness."

"Thank you I appreciate that. Anytime I show that…this side of me I get funny looks from people."

"I didn't see a funny look when you and Weiss were dancing."

"Well…" The male scratched the back of his head, "…My team, JNPR, and RWBY seem to like it but the majority of the world looks at me like I'm supposed to…I don't know…I almost feel like they are trying to put me in a box on how I should act and do."

"Well I can tell you that you're not in a box with me." Emerald said smiling at the thankful male before picking up her menu.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Roman picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Is the room ready for the package?"

The man held in a sigh, "Not really the room is still needing to be rearranged. Can you tell me what this package is so I know how to prepare the room?"

"Just keep it to the outline I sent you."

Roman made a fist but said calmly, "We are I promised. Can you at least tell me if the package is an object or person?"

Cinder made a sound in the back of her throat telling him he was pushing limits, "The latter."

The man nodded, "Okay so very possible to have an attitude from a person if the other personalities I have come access are anything to go by."

Cinder smiled, "Trust me this one can be scary when they want to be."

As he hung up he took a calming breath putting his phone down, "Great, so don't piss them off. I hope it isn't a pet child."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cinder smiled pleased, "It won't be long before I have the package picked up. I just hope the holder doesn't get too attached."

Mercury smiled as he walked in, "How is the prep on the room?"

"A work in progress still. It will be just perfect to hold them." Cinder checked her nails, "Have you heard anything?"

Mercury shrugged, "No but the connection between the two. It's strong for them giving the time it has had to connect."

"So the sun will be a problem then? Good to know we will have to think of something else to do with them."

"Do what?"

Both looked at Sun as he walked to his desk to put his study materials down. "Something silly. We are not even sure if it will work." The burnet responded with a small smile, "But my last comment does get me thinking. Our teams should do something together again."

"Yeah that would be fun." Sun agreed picking up his scroll with a smirk. Typing something in quickly he put it where it belonged on him.

Mercury raised an eyebrow, "What in the nine hells was that about."

Smirk still on his face the Faunus answered with a mischievous voice, "I just told Nep to use a condom. He won't see it till he is off his date. He thinks it's rude to answer a text during a date." The blond looked at Cinder, "I suggest you keep wearing appropriate night attire he will not knock."

Cinder laughed, "Thank you for the warning."

Mercury was trying not to laugh but his shaking body gave him away, "Oh Merc, Merc, Merc. Are you trying to hide something from me?" Sun teased walking over to the grey haired male to poke him in the shoulder, "Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh."

The Mercury tried to hold it in but with the constant poking and Sun's teasing he burst out laughing pushing the smirking Faunus away, "I'm not Neptune so I am off limits for your teasing."

Sun laughed allowing himself to back up to his bed, "Nah you're the substitute when he isn't here."

Grey eyes glared at the teasing teen, "Oh I want to kill you so bad."

Cinder smiled as she watched Mercury bicker with the leader of Team SSSN, 'At least I don't have to worry about him turning just by friendship.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I still have polls going on if you want to vote you are more than welcome. Till next time


	16. The Challenge Is Made

Here is the next chapter for you all. Also I want to please ask you to please read the message at the bottom after you have read the chapter. It will be important to you I promise.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The grey haired male tried to hold it in but with the constant poking and Sun's teasing he burst out laughing pushing the smirking Faunus away, "I'm not Neptune so I am off limits for your teasing."_

 _Sun laughed allowing himself to back up to his bed, "Nah you're the substitute when he isn't here."_

 _Grey eyes glared at the teasing teen, "Oh I want to kill you so bad."_

 _Cinder smiled as she watched Mercury bicker with the leader of Team SSSN, 'At least I don't have to worry about him turning just by friendship.'_

 _Now:_

Emerald and Neptune laughed as they waited for their desert, "So I'm sure Mercury just loved that."

"Oh he was furious when that snowball hit him." She said laughing hard, "He didn't know what hit him till I was hiding."

Neptune laughed again, "You know I would have retaliated."

"Here you two go." The Waiter handed the bill to the male teen, "Here you go sir I hope we will be graced by your presence again."

Neptune nodded, "I will bring my family next time." His dark blue eyes looked into his dates red, "So I know I should wait till later but I was curious. Where do we stand?"

"Well I think we already know the answer to that but to answer it plainly then I would consider you my boyfriend that is if you will let me." Emerald said with a dashing smile.

Neptune ignored his Scroll as it alerted him to a text being sent to him. Blushing he answered bashfully, "I would be happy to call you my girlfriend."

The greennet gushed, "You are so cute when you blush."

The male looked down trying to hide his face with his hair, "Oh stop that."

A giggle made him look up at his date, "I'm sorry what am I supposed to say when a male is being cute?"

She laughed when he pointed out, "I thought I was supposed to make you bashful not the other way around?"

"Yes, and it can happen. I'm just…not easy to do that to." Dark blue eyes looked at her red ones, "What?"

"Did you just place a challenge?"

Emerald leaned forward saying lowly and with confidence, "I do believe I did." Dark blue eyes starred her down as he calculated his next response to not sound like the hormone raging teenage male that he was. She seductively added, "Does that strike a cord with you?"

His eyes darkened a little showing this struggling desire, "You really don't want to play this game with me."

Emerald smirked, "Oh I think I do." She leaned forward more to teasingly say, "I like what I am seeing."

He backed up and eyed her before smirking as well, "Oh you are going to regret this."

"I'd like to see you try."

He drummed his fingers against the table, "Oh this is going to be an interesting battle of wits for sure." She just giggled and took a bite out or her slowly melting ice cream.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune and Emerald walked up to their apartment they were sharing with their teams, "Now normally my parents would tell me to walk a girl to the door to make sure she gets home safe but since we are sharing the same room I think I will let you get dressed for bed and I will wait outside."

Emerald giggled, "Oh you are such a gentleman but I think I will let you get your pjs so you can get dressed in the bathroom."

The bluenet laughed as he took her hand, "How generous, I will take up your proposal." They stopped at the apartment, "I hope I'm not stepping out of boundaries but is it okay if I kiss you on the cheek?"

She kissed his blushing cheek, "I am more than okay with that."

This caused the teenage male to smile sweetly at her before kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you. I haven't had such smooth date like this…well ever."

"Well then I'm glad I could help you. I really like you and it was all because of the dancing lessons."

Neptune chuckled and scratched his cheek, "I would have never thought that my inadequate dancing skills would get me a beautiful girlfriend." Emerald blushed lightly, "I'm just happy I got a chance to be with you."

"Trust me I plan on making this work through thick and thin if I have my say."

She felt her heart flutter at that, "How were you not taken before you met me?"

"I guess not every woman appreciates an intellectual with a romantic side." Neptune said with a light smile opening the door so she could go first.

"I landed the gentleman of the ages. How did I get so lucky?"

"Because apparently unlike you and Weiss every other woman is blind like a bat."

The couple looked over at the source of the voice causing Neptune to groan, "I should have known to expect this."

The Faunus burst out laughing as Emerald shook her head, "At least Mercury isn't here."

"Come again?" She glared when the male spoke, "Sorry do you think I would miss this when Sun wasn't going to."

"Oh kill me now." Emerald said pulling her date with her to their bedroom.

Sun didn't move from his spot in the living room with an infuriating smirk as he waited patiently, "SUN!"

The blond continued to smirk, "Yes?" He started inching his way to the front door.

"I'm going to kill you!" Neptune growled as he ran out of his room chasing after the fleeing Faunus who ran out of the apartment.

Emerald walked out with her boyfriends Scroll and looked at her grey haired teammate, "Did he really send that to him?"

Mercury burst out laughing, "Yes he did. And him being chased out by Neptune is even funnier than when he sent the text in the first place."

She shook her head and turned off her boyfriends screen. Her teammate followed her into her room, "We could have found information why did you turn it off?"

"Because I told you and Cider that I refused to use him to get information. Now please leave so I can get dressed for bed." Emerald said pulling out her pjs after placing Neptunes Scroll on his bed.

Mercury sighed, "You wouldn't if I did it instead."

"No you will not use my boyfriend. I'm sorry." She pushed her partner out of the room, "Cinder hasn't asked me to do that so neither should you."

Once the door was closed the grey haired male sighed again "Oh you have got to be shitting me." He walked to Cinders room and knocked, "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

He walked in and sat on Sun's bed after shutting the door. "Emerald is getting too attached in these short two weeks."

"I know why do you think I haven't asked her to do anything involving him. She's more attached than she knows. One day soon she will change her allegiance form us to him." Cinder said calmly.

Grey eyes looked at her shocked, "Then we got to do something about it."

"Not now we don't. Give it time and it will be her Achilles Heel. It's unfortunate that she has gotten herself caught like this." The brunet said with a smile, "But also unfortunate that I know just how to deal with it."

Mercury sighed, "Why would she do this to herself?"

"She didn't. Before we were even roomed together she was already liking what she was seeing from a distance. She isn't a fool even I could tell he is wearing a mask to protect himself. That is probably what drew her in, in the first place. I couldn't tell you what he's protecting himself form but it is something."

He thought about it, "I see, so it was going to happen regardless. Yikes."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **READ VERY IMPORTANT**

First off I wanted to let you all know that I will be visiting my family for three weeks in November. During that time I will not be writing or looking at fanfiction. I want that to be a family time. I have not seen them in person for two years. So please be patient with me during this time. And please pray that we make it there and back safely. : ) When I get back I will get back on it.

Important Over Thank You For Reading

Second I still polls going on if you want to place your vote please do.

Last I guess this just piggybacks of the first point but I hope you enjoy the stories I will be putting out during the time that I am still here. : ) Till I update next have a wonderful day my readers.


	17. Rude Awakening

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope you all enjoy. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Mercury sighed, "Why would she do this to herself?"_

 _"She didn't. Before we were even roomed together she was already liking what she was seeing from a distance. She isn't a fool even I could tell he is wearing a mask to protect himself. That is probably what drew her in, in the first place. I couldn't tell you what he's protecting himself form but it is something."_

 _He thought about it, "I see, so it was going to happen regardless. Yikes."_

 _Now:_

Neptune woke up thirty minuets before his alarm when off. He had to smile as he darted around the room to get dressed for the day. He couldn't help but do so with the largest smile on is face. He accidentally woke up his girlfriend when he dropped his boot, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She replied with a groan. As she stretched she eyed his shirtless form with her red eyes. 'Oh goodness I got a good looking man.'

"Like what you see?" Neptune asked with a chuckle pulling on his white button up shirt.

"Mhm." She looked into his smiling eyes, "I am still amazed I got you as a boyfriend. Sun is right the other girls are blind."

The blue haired male smiled, "Maybe it is God." Emerald looked intrigued, "Maybe he made it to where I would only attract a particular type of woman. As most girls I end up dating have been rather independent and with strong personalities."

The green haired girl giggled, "That is possible." She looked down, "I may not be a Christian but I am interested."

Neptune smiled, "I am going with Sun tomorrow want to join too?"

Emerald thought about it, "It wouldn't hurt to try. I would be happy to try it if it means getting to spend more time with you."

Her boyfriend smiled as he tied his tie, "Sweet I will wake you up before we go so we can eat and get dressed." She nodded as there was a knock on the door of the apartment, "That must be the rental person."

He got up and pulled his one of his gloves on after picking up the rental key for the car, "Okay I'm going to get dressed so knock before coming in."

The male nodded getting back in to get his red jacket then walked out pulling on his other glove. He walked over to the door holding the key and left his jacket on the couch. He smiled as he opened the door, "Sorry I showed up early. I just realized what time it was."

Neptune shook his head, "No don't worry about it." He held the key out, "Thank your boss for me. I know that was an unorthodox request for you guys."

"No we actually thank you. We might start advertizing that at a different price. We never thought about doing that." The guy said taking the offered key, "Our business will be expanding thanks to you."

"I'm glad I can help." He made one of his glove more comfortable then looked at his Scroll when a text came in. He smiled widely.

The man smiled at him, "Well have a good day sir."

Neptune nodded looking up with a smile, "And you too sir." He closed the door and walked over to his shared room with Emerald, "My parents will be calling in a couple of hours."

"That gives us plenty of time to eat."

Neptune nodded even though she couldn't see it, "I'm going to wake Sun." He walked off picking up his jacket leaving his laughing girlfriend in the room.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune walked into Cinders room as she was pulling out her clothes. "I'm glad I'm only pulling out my clothes."

Neptune chuckled mischievously, "Then I'm glad as well the last thing I want to do is wake Sun with a knock. That's how his mom woke him up everyday."

The male teen dumped what looked like ice water on the Faunus's face. Sun woke up with a yelp and jumped out of the bed, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

The blue haired teen burst out laughing, "That will teach you to send me a text like that while I'm on a date."

The blond looked at the bluenet shocked, "What...what…the hell? That…was uncalled…for."

Neptune smirked at the shivering Faunus as the water dripped down, "My parents are calling in a couple of hours. So if you want to see my brother, then stay awake."

Sun glared then grudgingly walked over to his closet, "I want to kill you right now Nep."

Cinder laughed, "You were right he didn't knock."

Sun groaned and said with a yawn, "I tired to prevent it but that obviously didn't work." Neptune walked out with an outrageous smirk that Sun wanted to punch off in his grumpy state. Cinder laughed again.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mercury jumped out of bed when he heard a yell, "What was that?!"

"Neptune dumping cold water on Sun as revenge for what you said he sent him last night." Scarlet answered fixing his hair looking in the mirror, "That's why we told you to wake up early but you didn't take our warning to hear."

Sage chuckled, "Trust us we know. This is one of those few times it isn't Scarlet he wakes up with a rude awaking." The green haired male put on his belt.

The grey haired male sighed getting up to get dressed, "Now I feel like a fool for not listening."

The green haired male chuckled again, "It's okay what Scarlet isn't telling you is he didn't listen to Sun when he warned us. I got up but he hit his head on the top bunk when Sun got rolled off the top bunk by Neptune. Scarlet was beneath Sun."

Mercury gave a sleepy chuckle as he pulled off his shirt, "You lot sound like crazy people."

The red head glared as he responded with, "No the crazy ones are Neptune and Sun. They are both messes that we have to deal with."

"I don't find them a mess I find them hilarious." Sage commented with a smirk, "You're the one who think that way."

Scarlet sighed, "Why can you never back me up."

"Because I find them funny." Sage answered.

Mercury added, "They were funny last night when Neptune ran Sun out of the apartment."

The red head hit his head against the wall, "Oh no you find them funny too."

The grey haired male chuckled, "I'm sure you are just thinking too much into it." The red haired male growled at him, "Hey don't you turn animal on me."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune walked into his shared room with Emerald snickering out, "I scared Mercury out of bed."

"Don't tell me you dumped water on him." She asked even though she was just as amused.

The male shook his head, "No but I heard him get woken up when I dropped ice water on sun."

Emerald laughed, "That's funny. I would have loved to see his face."

"Ask Sage and Scarlet they will be able to tell you." Neptune said looking at his Scroll for the time. "Let's get something to eat so we can talk to my parents."

Emerald nodded in agreement, "Yes I would rather not eat in front of them."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I have the last few polls going on if you want to place a vote. Till then my wonderful readers.


	18. Calls to Midnight

I'm back everyone :D I hope you month went well. : ) I had a blast with my family. If felt so good to see them. But now that I am back I can once again enjoy writing for ya'll. I would like to thank my beta reader werecat1 for looking this over. : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Emerald laughed, "That's funny. I would have loved to see his face."_

 _"Ask Sage and Scarlet they will be able to tell you." Neptune said looking at his Scroll for the time. "Let's get something to eat so we can talk to my parents."_

 _Emerald nodded in agreement, "Yes I would rather not eat in front of them."_

 _Now:_

Two hours later Neptune eagerly answered a call on his Scroll when both teams were in the living room, "Hi Dad…Midnight!"

The other in the room laughed as the blue haired male bounced around the room like a bunny rabbit. "Yes little brother I missed you. Did you get taller in the two years I was in a coma?"

Neptune made a face, "Only you could make a joke about you being in coma."

"Come on Nep share him."

"Is that Sun I hear?"

Neptune laughed, "Yes. I missed you Midnight."

The brunet male smiled at his younger brother, "I hear you fixed Ebony Arch. Thank you."

The teen blushed and gave an embarrassed smile, "Anything for you big brother."

"So introduce me to the others in the room with you. I want to see who laughed at you and if I have to beat them up."

"Midnight! I'm not a child anymore." The blue haired male pouted.

"Seriously let me see them before you, Sun and you _girlfriend_ go into the other room like I know you are about to do." Midnight chuckled shifting in his hospital bed.

Neptune turned the screen around, "This is Emeralds' team Cinder and Mercury."

"Hi nice to meet you." Cinder smiled at the male on the screen.

The male with black hair and blue highlights laughed lightly as Sun and Emerald went into Neptunes' room, "Hi nice to see such a stunning woman." Cinder actually blushed, surprising Mercury.

Neptune turned around, "And these are my and Suns' teammates Scarlet and Sage."

"Nice to meet you I've been hearing all about you from my parents." The twenty-one year old smiled, "Well everything they know from Neptune anyway."

Sage chuckled, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm happy you are awake. He worried about you a lot."

"Yeah that's my Solar System for ya. But what can you do?" Midnight looked around, "Where's this girl I've been hearing about? Did you make her up again?"

Neptune went bright red as his family laughed and turned the screen around, "Can we not bring up embarrassing childhood memories when you talk with her. And you know that was only because you kept teasing me about you having a girlfriend."

He rushed to his room as Sun laughed out loud as he figured out what was said, "Oh pick me, I got all kinds of horror stories if you want me to share."

"No! Absolutely not. This is not embarrass Neptune day." The teen said horrified.

Emerald giggled causing his dad to speak up as the rest of his family came into view, "Okay Neptune enough of the suspense show us what a catch you got."

Emerald blushed as the screen focused on her and Sun, "Uh…Hi…"

"She's so pretty." Amethyst said with a giggle, "Hi Sun!"

"Hi Ame. How are you?" Sun asked cheerfully.

"I'm good. I got an 'A' on my last project."

"Very nice."

"Neptune set the Scroll where we can see all of you." The blue haired teen set it on a chair so they could see the three teens, "There's my handsome baby boy."

"Mom stop it." Neptune said bashfully.

"You will always be my baby boy."

"What about me mom?" Midnight asked with a chuckle.

The blue haired woman gave a playful glare at her oldest, "You know very much that you are my little knight in shining armor."

The older brother laughed then turned to the screen, "So Sun how goes it with you?"

"Great. I met a girl." Sun's tail twitched.

"Oh very nice. Dating her yet?" Jade asked sitting back in the chair he was in.

The Faunus shook his head, "No but I might have a chance with her."

"Maybe you should take your own…"

Sun slapped a hand over his best friends mouth, "Finish that sentence and I will get you later."

"Now, now Sun, you know he is right." Azure said with a smile, "Remember what you mom always tells you."

Sun sighed, "If you are going to give advice, then you should at least follow it. But that being said I have to wait for the right time. She has had a bit of a rough past."

Midnight nodded in understanding, "So you are Emerald. You are as pretty as he says you are."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I ask what Ebony Arch is?" She asked curiously.

Midnight laughed, "It's my spear."

"Oh, I should have known it was a weapon." The green haired girl said, with an embarrassed blush and smile.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I would ask what yours is but I know the Vinyl Festival is coming up soon so I don't want to ruin his surprise." Midnight said with a chuckle.

Emerald giggled at the look Neptune gave his older brother, "Don't worry he would still be surprised regardless. How are you since you woke up? I can imagine it was a difficult time."

Neptune took a look of interest as his brother smiled, "Not as hard as I had my family's help and it was cool to hear all about my little brother's adventure. I am proud of him." He gave a special smile directed at his little brother, "Your adventures really helped me get through all this."

"They did?" Neptune asked hopefully.

The older brother nodded, "Yes. Sounds like you are having a blast at Haven."

"Oh, I am. It's ever better because Sun and I are on the same team."

Sun laughed, "Best thing to happen."

Amethyst laughed at their excitement, "Oh, Daddy and I made my weapon."

"Really?" Neptune and Midnight asked at the same time.

She nodded, "I'm calling her Tarnish Switch."

"Well don't leave out details what does she look like?" Midnight asked smirking.

"Like mommies just with a bigger umph." The eight year old said excitedly.

Jade turned to the screen, "I understand Neptune took you out on a date. How did it go?"

Said teen whined, "Dad! I know what I am doing."

Emerald giggled and patted her boyfriend on the arm as she replied, "It went smoothly and he was an absolute gentleman."

"Good I didn't raise my son to be a barbarian." Jade joked.

Midnight laughed, "I thought you only called me that dad."

Green eyes looked at his oldest amused, "That's because you act like a barbarian. The last thing I need is two barbarian children."

Neptune and Sun snickered while Emerald covered her mouth, "So little brother where did you take her?"

"Summer Lantern, I drove." Neptune answered with a small smile, as his girlfriend took his hand.

"Very classy. I told you he was my child." Azure said with a small smile.

Jade gave his wife a look, "He's our child. I don't care how much like you he is." He turned back to the teens, "That was an excellent choice. Don't pull out all your romance cards yet. Keep her in surprise."

"Dad!"

Jade laughed again, "How do you think I got your mom to stay with me? I kept her guessing. I was a scoundrel when I was your age."

Midnight laughed, "And to think I'm going to be just like you."

"Stop that." The patriarch said pointing a finger at his oldest, "The world couldn't handle two Scoundrel Vasilias." The father shook his head, "As soon as he is free Nep we will come watch the Vinyl Festival and visit you."

"I can't wait dad."

"Save your first hug for me." Midnight said with smiling blue eyes.

"Of course. I haven't been able to get a true hug from you in two years." Neptune said excitedly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Just wanted to let you know that I have the final poll going on what I should write next. If you wish to place a vote please don't be shy. I will be happy to see what you all decide. So till next time my friends.


	19. Bullies Ahoy

Here is the next chapter for you all I hope ya'll have a great Christmas Eve and Christmas day. I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Midnight laughed, "And to think I'm going to be just like you."_

 _"Stop that. The world couldn't handle two Scoundrel Vasilias." The father shook his head, "As soon as he is free Nep we will come watch the Vinyl Festival and visit you."_

 _"I can't wait dad."_

 _"Save your first hug for me." Midnight said with smiling blue eyes._

 _"Of course. I haven't been able to get a true hug from you in two years." Neptune said excitedly._

 _Now:_

After talking with his family Neptune could be seen skipping down the hallway with a cheerful humming smile. He saw Team CADL and dodged around them continuing on his merry way. Unfortunately he didn't get very far when Russel sped forward and tripped him making him land on his forearms with a grunt, "What the hell?" He went to get up only to be knocked down by Cardin pushing him.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." The bully laughed out.

"Bull." Neptune grunted out as the stood up quickly, "What the hell is your problem?"

Cardin smiled, "If only you knew." He made a grab for the blue haired teen only for him to back away. The tall brunet laughed, "What's wrong scared?"

"Pfft as if. I'm just not dumb enough to let myself be grabbed by you." Neptune retaliated dodging Russel as he tried to push him closer to Cardin. As the taller male made a lunge at him he bolted down the hallway pulling out his Scroll, "Sun, I need help pronto!"

"What's wrong?" Sun asked, "Why are…?"

"No time! Running to not to get beat up. Find me _now_!" He hung up and put his Scroll away and took a tricky turn that had even Russel falling to the floor and crashing into a wall because of the speed he was running at, "You have got to be kidding me! Where is everyone?!"

Cardin and his friends laughed as they started to catch up, "You are running out of room Vasilias."

"Oh shit." Neptune couldn't help but say running faster. He didn't know how long he had been running for but he knew he was screwed when he almost tripped on his own feet. Russel rushed forward and tackled the bluenet to the floor.

Neptune quickly got the green haired teen off of him but wasn't quick enough to run again as Cardin caught him by the collar of his jacket, "No where to go now." He smirked when he saw the door next to them and threw Neptune into the bathroom. The blue haired teen landed with a pained grunt, "Now, I wonder why you are not fighting back?"

"My dad taught me not to fight back against a bully. It only serves to inflate their already immature ego. I'll let my brother handle you idiots."

Cardin burst out laughing, "Oh, then this will be fun." The bullies set on him leaving him bruised and in pain. As they were about to walk out of the bathroom the bully leader said over his shoulder, "Too bad that dirty Faunus didn't save you in time."

Neptune's eyes darkened a bit and his voice dropped to low and dangerous, "What did you call Sun?"

"I called him dirty." The bully laughed as he turned to see Neptune getting worked up in anger, "What? Are you telling me calling that freak names actually makes you want to fight?"

The four watched as Neptune stood up. The blue haired teen was breathing heavily as he said with a growl, "Sun! Is! Not! A! FREAK!" He raised his hands and water flooded from the toilets and into the air. The four different streams of water then hit one bully each in the chest sending them flying out of the bathroom and into the wall across just as Professor Goodwitch came into view.

"What is going on here?" She asked as Neptune walked out of the bathroom and the water going back to hover around him. It streamed out again picking up the bullies and throwing them into the wall behind them painfully.

"I don't care what you do to me but call my best friend a freak again, and I will make you go through the worst pain than you can ever do to me!"

Goodwitch was about to stop the blue haired teen from dropping the water hard as he possibly could on the bullies when Sun came around the corner, "Neptune stop!" The human stopped moving, "They are not worth it. No bully is, you know that."

"But they said you were dirty. They don't deserve to be let off lightly." Neptune said angrily causing the professor to give the bullies a look of disappointment, especially when she took in the beat up blue haired boy's appearance.

"Professor Goodwitch is here now. She can take care of it." Sun said carefully walking forward slowly.

"But it won't be good enough. They need to pay." Neptune said. The bullies didn't dare move as the water above them swirled violently.

The professor went to talk but Sun stopped her, "It's okay. Their words just show how ignorant they are." He sighed when Neptune still looked like he wanted to hurt them more, "If you attack them now you will be as bad as them."

The human teen clenched his hands before relaxing, "You're right." He dropped his hands to his sides. The bullies flinched as the water just fell on them normally, "I don't want to be that kind of person."

Sun ran up to him, "Come on Neptune let's get you to the nurse."

"Vasilias." Normal dark blue eyes looked at the professor, "Just know we will be talking with you later about this but that you are not in trouble."

"I understand." Neptune replied letting the Faunus lead him away. Leaving behind four frightened bullies shaking on the floor.

"Now you four get up. We will be talking with Professor Ozpin _now_." Professor Goodwitch said firmly, "Up, now."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald ran into the nurse's office with her team, SSSN, RWBY, and JNPR, "Oh my God what happened?"

"Cardin handed my ass to me."

"Then he kicked their ass with his Semblance." Sun said then covered his mouth, "Sorry Nep."

Neptune shook his head with a small smile, "It's okay they should know anyway."

"Wow that must be some balance." Jaune said impressed.

"Jaune balance isn't his Semblance and he never lied since he never straight told us what he could do." Pyrrah said correcting the blond with a touch on his arm.

"Is she telling the truth?" Emerald asked her boyfriend.

"Yes. I taught myself how to fake balance as my semblance. Truth is I don't use my semblance very often." Neptune answered looking down.

"Wow it looked real to me." Jaune said impressed.

"I'm glad you think so, most people would be mad when they realize that I lie about my Semblance."

"Then that is their problem. Trust me, none of us here are mad." Yang said.

The goggled wearing teen looked up, "You really are not mad at me?" Everyone nodded, "But I lied about my semblance because I never corrected you."

"It doesn't matter Neptune. We are not friends with you because of what you can do but because of who you are." Ruby said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Yeah and you must have a good reason for not telling us." Ren added with a wave of his hand.

"Well I am not ready to tell you the reason why I hid my true semblance I can tell you what my semblance is." He looked away, "I can control water."

Mercury laughed causing the other to join, "You mean the entire time your name gave you away."

"Yeah, I guess it does." The bluenet scratched his arm.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I do still have the final poll going on. If you want to place your vote don't be shy. However if you don't that is okay as well. Well I hope your day goes well. Ta ta for now. : )


	20. Good Surprise

Here is the next chapter for you all. Again I would like to thank my Beta Reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. You are the best werecat. I hope you all enjoy this update. : )

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"Well I am not ready to tell you the reason why I hid my true semblance I can tell you what my semblance is." He looked away, "I can control water."_

 _Mercury laughed causing the other to join, "You mean the entire time your name gave you away."_

 _"Yeah, I guess it does." The bluenet scratched his arm._

 _Now:_

Later that day Neptune sat in Professor Ozpin's office wringing his hands together. "You don't need to be nervous. Can I call you Neptune?" The teen nodded not looking up. "So what happened with Team CRDL?"

"I was walking down the hallway and they attacked me." He made a face, "I had no idea they had plans to do that. I can't even think of a reason why they would want to do that to me."

"It's okay. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to know so they probably didn't say anything. How come you didn't defend yourself?" Ozpin moved his chair and sat next to Neptune. Dark blue eyes looked shocked as the kind eyes of the professor looked back, "It's hard to hold a conversation without eye contact."

Neptune sighed, "My dad told me it would only inflate their ego especially when you are bound to lose. My brother would always come to my aid when I knew I couldn't win. He always protects me."

"I see. Cookie?"

"What?" The teen asked shocked. Ozpin directed his eyes to the plate of cookies in front of the teen, "Oh, no thank you. I don't want to spoil dinner."

The professor laughed lightly, "Fair enough. I will send enough for one of each of your friends with you when you leave."

Neptune smiled slightly, "You don't have to."

"But I want to that's the difference. Now, how come you lied on your transcript to both Haven and Beacon about you semblance?" Ozpin asked gently.

The blue eyed teen sighed, "Because I was afraid of what the two schools will make me do to train with it."

"Explain."

"Well if you knew what I could do you might…put me near…a large…body of water." Neptune shook out.

"I understand now." The man placed a soothing hand on the shaking teens back, "If you want Beacon can start a gentle nudge on helping you over come your fear. Slowly putting you closer to larger and larger bodies of water. I will even personally make sure to send what we have done with you to Haven so they don't push you before you are ready."

"You would do that?" Neptune asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I will even have a teacher work with you privately after classes so no one has to know." Ozpin said with a smile, "Everyone deserves to be able to use their semblance. Even those afraid of what it is attached to."

Neptune nodded, "Please, my family has been working with me on it. They would be grateful for the help."

"I want to make sure every huntsman and huntress is ready and we can't do that if we don't at least try to fight back against your fear right." The man said causing the teen to smile and nod. "I hear your brother woke up from his coma a few days ago. Have you gotten to talk to him yet?"

Neptune nodded, "Yes, just this morning actually."

"Now you said he protects you, do you think he will attack my students?"

"No, but Midnight might have a few choice words with them." The teen looked down, "He is kind of like my sisters and my knight in shining armor."

"Like any good older sibling would do." Professor Ozpin stood up, "How about I walk you to your rooms." Neptune smiled at him.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Two weeks went by with nothing much happening but everyone knowing that Neptune was more powerful than he had let on. He was now approached by people he wasn't even associated with treating him like they did Pyrrah and now the girls were all mad when they realized that they missed a chance with a rich boyfriend when rumors about how successful Emerald and Neptune's date had been. Emerald giggled as he was once again turning down another girl he had once tried to flirt with. He walked up to her, "This is bull. Now you know why I try to down play my family name."

"It's okay. It isn't like you told them, but possibly that car for our date was the clue." She grabbed his hand, "I'm not mad. How is your you know what?"

"Coming along slowly. It still hits me hard."

"Have you upgraded?" His girlfriend asked as they started walking.

"Once, nearly down graded yesterday." Neptune said softly.

"Hang in there you can get through this." Emerald encouraged leaning on his arm.

"Thank you." Neptune said with a smile, "Best girlfriend ever."

As they walked outside Emerald was quick to let go of his hand and cover his eyes, "Is this that surprise you were mentioning?"

"Yes, now keep them closed until I say so."

"You have my word." Neptune said, causing Emerald to uncover his closed eyes and guide him by his hand.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Is the room ready for the package?" Cinder asked watching Emerald guide her trusting boyfriend over to the air ship.

"Yes. How should we proceed?"

She smiled, "I will send you the details later." Hanging up the brunet gave a laughing smile, 'As mad as she is going to be it is something that has to happen. She planned this for him without consulting me. So that means she is already changing her allegiance.

"They left already?" Mercury asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yes." The seductive brunet looked at the boy in her doorway, "Have you planned your outing."

"I'm still trying to find the best way to ask him."

"Good when you know talk to me and we will send the details to him."

Mercury nodded and turned just in time to see Scarlet looking at his scroll funny, "What's with the face?"

The red head looked up, "Oh, looking up something Professor Port said in class. Something didn't sound right so I talked to him about it and he told me to look it up and get back to him. But every time I try to look it up I get vague searches."

"Really?" The other male nodded and walked over to his roommate, "Maybe I can help."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald guided Neptune off the air ship into the streets, "Okay, I hear more people where are you taking me?" Despite the seriousness of the question she knew he was amused.

"You can open your eyes."

Dark blue eyes opened, "Hm, now what could we possibly be doing in town?" Her boyfriend asked amused looking at the part of town he was in.

"Surprise, I'm taking you on a date my way." Emerald said throwing her hands in the air.

Neptune laughed amused taking out his scroll, "Okay, let me text Sun to let him know I will be gone for today."

Emerald placed a hand over the screen, "He already knows."

He looked even more amused, "You told my entire team didn't you?" She nodded causing him to chuckle as he put his scroll away, "Then what do you have planned?"

The green haired teen grabbed his hand, "Follow me."

As they walked around Neptune looked at everything this area had to offer, "Wow, this place has a lot to do."

Emerald nodded, "Exactly, now how about looking where we stopped."

Neptune barely held his reaction, "An arcade?"

His girlfriend nodded, "Yes. You told me Sun and you used to go all the time. I wanted to go with you this time."

He nearly split his face when he smiled, "I would love nothing more." Then dragged her inside eagerly, "This is going to be so much fun."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I just want to let you know that I still have the final poll up on what I should write next when I finish one of my other stories. If you wish to place a vote please don't hesitate I am interested in what you all choose.


	21. Love is in the Air

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

I would like to thank my beta reader werecat1 for looking this over for me. They really are good at what they do. : ) I hope you all enjoy. :p

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _As they walked around Neptune looked at everything this area had to offer, "Wow this place has a lot to do."_

 _Emerald nodded, "Exactly now ho about looking where we stopped."_

 _Neptune barely held his reaction, "An arcade?"_

 _His girlfriend nodded, "Yes. You told me Sun and you used to go all the time. I wanted to go with you this time."_

 _His smile nearly split his face when he smiled, "I would love nothing more." Then dragged her inside eagerly, "This is going to be so much fun."_

 _Now:_

When the two got back from their surprise date both were laughing, "So Sun really almost fried a game system?"

Neptune nodded, "Yes. It was hilarious even the owner thought so. Then he proceeded to tell Sun to be careful next time."

Emerald giggled, "Wow you two really were a handful when you were younger."

"Of course we were. We were absolute trouble makers."

"Okay, I have to ask. How can you be a trouble maker when you grew up around staff that could help watch you?" Emerald asked, "I have always wanted to know."

"Well then you won't find out from me." She tilted her head confused, "I grew up in a middle class home. My parents didn't want us to be spoiled. So they made it to where we had to earn everything and we had to go to a public school."

Her jaw dropped, "Wow that's pretty different. I would have never thought with how you act sometimes."

"The only reason I know some of the things I do is because my dad taught me them. How to run a business should my dad and brother be sick, proper placement of silverware, how to dress, proper manners, and the like."

"That is so awesome. I like how your dad thinks. He really covers every ground he can." She said in awe.

Neptune nodded, "Yeah. But I'm still wanting to be a hunter. I would like to open my own company one day but I am young and I would like to be able to enjoy life to the fullest. So naturally I chose putting my life on the line." He joked slightly amused by himself.

Emerald laughed lightly, "Yes, I can see how you value yourself."

Her boyfriend snickered, "Right I can see you do."

They walked inside as Jaune nearly ran into them, "Sorry. Have you seen Nora? She's playing hide and seek with us and we can't find her."

Neptune pointed up, "I would say she's been there for the last few minuets at least if her contained laughter is anything to go by."

The blond looked up then walked away with his head down mumbling to himself, "The last place I would ever think to look and he finds her in less than a minuet."

Emerald giggled, "How did you do that so fast?"

"Easy I watch a lot of horror films. The one place people look last is up, so to prevent myself from being in that kind of situation I always look up first." Neptune replied with a smirk.

"Really? Horror films? I didn't take you for a horror person."

He placed his hands behind his head, "Never judge a book by its cover. I would say you are not one to watch chick flicks but I bet there are some that you enjoy."

"What is appealing about horror films?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so I'm right." Her boyfriend chuckled.

"Answer the question you doof."

Neptune spun around making her stop while he smirked at her, "Oh, I'm so going to have to find out what these are and watch them with you."

"You're not going to make fun of me are you?"

He shook his head, "No, because then I would be making fun of myself. I watch some too. Not all but some." Emerald laughed lightly, "But to answer your question I like the suspense and the jump scenes are hilarious when they scare the shit out of Sun."

Emerald burst out laughing, "I had you two pegged wrong. I thought he was the horror film junky."

"Nope, that's me sweetheart." The blue haired teen said taking her hand. They started walking again, "Thank you for today. I needed to get away from the school."

"You're welcome. You looked like you needed it." She leaned her head on her boyfriend's arm, "I could tell the stress was getting to you."

"I just got lucky and found you before all of this happened." Neptune said, "Or I would have stopped flirting all together and pulled in on myself." Emerald sighed content closing her eyes as she let him guide her with his arm around her waist.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Everyone was milling around after classes when Neptune suddenly bolted off at a faster speed than anyone thought possible. As he and another male fell to the ground they heard the bluenet yell, "MIDNIGHT!"

Said male laughed and hugged his little brother tightly, "Oh my Solar System how I missed your surprise hugs."

"Midnight I missed you so much." Neptune said grunting as a little girl jumped on them, "Hi Amethyst."

Emerald smiled as Azure noticed her and waved her over. She looked at Cinder who just pushed her forward. When she reached the blue haired woman the teen got pulled into a warm hug. "You are way prettier in person."

Emerald blushed as she was released and looked at the man her boyfriend called his dad. She could tell that Neptune defiantly got his good looks from him. "Azure is right you are a beautiful young lady."

She looked down, "Thank you." As she looked down she saw Amethyst pulling on her jeans, "Hi."

The little girl giggled and hugged her, "I like you. You make Neppy happy."

"Are you still calling me that?" Neptune asked amused.

"Yes." The brunet eight year old replied then looked at her eldest brother. "Midnight what are you doing?"

The rest of the Vasilias and Emerald looked at the distracted male as he eyes focused on Cinder. Jade laughed out loud, "Oh, what fox caught your eyes this time my son?"

The brunet twenty-one year old smirked, "A stunning beauty I am debating on asking out or just letting it be."

Even though she was aware she was blushing, Cinder waved at the oldest Vasilias sibling checking her out. Azure laughed tapped her oldest on the cheek, "You need to find one to settle with. You are as bad as your father when he was younger."

Jade pouted at his wife, "Hey, I settled with you."

Neptune and his siblings watched amused as their mom answered with, "After dating how many girls exactly?" The man tried to reply but was unable to come up with anything witty making his children laugh loudly, "Yeah, I thought so." Then she turned her green eyes to her oldest, "Pick one and stick with her. Take a page from you little brother. Do you see how he dates one at a time?"

Midnight pouted, "But mommy all the girls are so pretty."

"Oh, don't mommy me. You are too big for that." Azure said amused smacking her husband on the chest as the man started laughing.

Cinder laughed amused getting the male with blue highlights attention in millisecond. "You must really like her."

Midnight nodded to his brother's question, "Yes. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Neptune smirked and grabbed Emeralds hand, "You know the last time I had that feeling I asked the girl out. Look at where I am now with the same girl as my girlfriend."

Jade and Azure laughed at the look their oldest gave the younger, "You think you are so big now that you have a girlfriend, now don't you."

"Yes." Neptune said letting go of the red eyed females hand bolting with Midnight on his tail, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Sun ran up to the laughing family and tackled Jade, "Hi!"

The father hugged his middle child's best friend, "Well I was wondering when we would be seeing you. Let me guess you were with the pretty young lady behind you."

Blake looked down with a blush, "I'm not that pretty."

Sun let go of Jade, "Yes you are!" Blake looked at the monkey tailed faunus as both froze, "Uh…"

"You really think so?" The blond nodded mutely and she looked down, "Wow."

Scarlet walked up laughing, "And here I thought you planned on taking your time." The red head teased then held his hand out to Neptune's parents, "Hi, I'm Scarlet David. It's nice to meet you in person."

Azure smiled and pulled the red head into a hug instead of taking his hand, "As far as I'm concerned you are family if you are friends with my children.

As Sage joined the conversation Sun glared at Scarlet. His attention was brought back to his previous conversation when Blake touched his arm causing him to blush, "Uh…hi."

"What did you mean by you wanting to take your time?"

The blond Faunus' heart fluttered in his chest and his face brightened, "Uh…would you believe me if I said I wanted to be your best friend?"

At first it looked like she as going to get mad but Neptune then ran by and pushed him purposely causing the two Faunus's to nearly kiss, "Take your own advice you coward." Then he ran off again his older brother not far behind him.

"Sun?" Black whispered her breath had picked up a bit, "What…are they talking about what I think they are?"

His tail twisted nervously behind him, "Uh…" Sun gulped, "Maybe depends on what you are thinking."

She seemed to ponder this for a quick moment then grabbed the collar of his open shirt pulling him into a kiss. His tail when straight in shock before he hugged her around the waist instinctively. When they pulled apart Sun got smacked on the chest before he could say something stupid, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask you monkey tailed idiot?"

"Uh…awhile?" Sun asked with a sheepish smile.

"I should kill you right now." Blake said dangerously poking a finger into his chest causing him to laugh nervously. "Now who are they?"

Sun looked over his shoulder, "Neptune's family. The little girl is Amethyst his little sister and his older brother, the one tickling him, is Midnight."

"Oh, that makes sense. I can see he looks like his dad with his mom's hair." The cat faunus said with a nod of her head.

Jade looked over at them, "Done with your couple spat?" He asked them with amusement dancing in his dark blue eyes.

Sun groaned, "It is not a couples spat."

The man laughed, "Yeah sure." He turned to the teenage girl, "What's your name since you new boyfriend is so rude."

"I am not!"

"Blake Belladonna." She held her hand out to shake his but like Scarlet with Azure she too got pulled into a hug.

"You are family if you are with my son's best friend." The man said then whispered, "I bet they look adorable on you." In shock she looked up as the man winked at her moving his hand to let her know he made it impossible to read his lips. "Azure come meet Sun's girlfriend."

The woman gave a kind smile, "Hi sweetie I'm Azure Vasilias. If I heard correctly your name is Blake?" The cat Faunus nodded still in shock, "You have a beautiful name. Welcome to our little family."

Blake couldn't help but smile when she got pulled into a hug with the kind woman. She closed her eyes feeling at peace, "Thank you."

Azure held onto her a little longer before letting go, "We are going to go out would you like to join us?"

"I would love that very much Mrs. Vasilias." Blake said with a smile on her face.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. If you want to place your vote feel free too. I hope you all have a great day. Ta ta, till next time.


	22. Lovely Dinner

Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.

I want to thank my Beta Reader for looking this over. They are super awesome. = )

Well on to the chapter my dear readers.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The woman gave a kind smile, "Hi sweetie I'm Azure Vasilias. If I heard correctly your name is Blake?" The cat Faunus nodded still in shock, "You have a beautiful name. Welcome to our little family."_

 _Blake couldn't help but smile when she got pulled into a hug with the kind woman. She closed her eyes feeling at peace, "Thank you."_

 _Azure held onto her a little longer before letting go, "We are going to go out would you like to join us?"_

 _"I would love that very much Mrs. Vasilias." Blake said with a smile on her face._

 _Now:_

Cinder watched the family embrace the cat faunus immediately accepting her in, 'What a nice family. They must not have a hateful bone in their body against what a faunus is.'

"That's a cool sight to see." The brunet glanced at Mercury as the grey haired teen continued, "It's hard to find a family that friendly."

"Yes, but that is just how our world is." Cinder said raising an eyebrow at the brunet male with blue highlights approaching her and Mercury, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I remember seeing you briefly when I video chatted my brother." She smiled when he without hesitation looked her up and down, "I'm just amazed at how much prettier you are in person."

Mercury raised an eyebrow as Cinder blushed replying with, "Oh, is that so?"

"Mhm." Midnight nodded then turned to the male, "Hi, also briefly saw you…Mercury right?"

"Yes."

The twenty-one year old held his hand out, "I'm Midnight Vasilias."

"Mercury Black." The grey haired male shook the older's hand.

"That's a strong name." Midnight said with a nod of appreciation, "Your parents named you well." Then he turned to the female brunet, "However beautiful I can't seem to recall yours." He gave a charming smile causing her to cover her own charmed smile.

"Cinder Fall."

Midnight's eyes lit up like a fire had been kindled. He took her free hand, "Consider me caught in your web." Then he kissed her on the knuckles.

Cinder pulled her hand away with a smile, "Too bad I haven't cast a web to catch anything." She then walked away with Midnight's jaw dropped, "I'll be seeing you."

While he could hear his little brother laughing he smirked, "Oh, is that so?"

Mercury looked in Cinder's direction when she called out his name, "Don't forget about your homework."

The grey haired male groaned, "Yeah, yeah I got it." Then he walked away grumbling to himself about the annoyances of homework.

Jade walked up to his oldest and patted him on the back, "Now, my son that is a woman tail worth chasing after."

Midnight nodded, "You can say that again. What a catch I have to get."

The father laughed at his oldest and let him over to the family, "Okay, so we are ready to head out to get food now." Then turned to the white haired man smiling at the group, "Hi, Jade Vasilias."

"Professor Ozpin." The man introduced with a smile shaking the brunet father's hand.

"Ah yes, my son has been telling me about you. You really care for your students. I can tell by how you are treating our baby."

Neptune looked at his father with a slightly red face, "Not in public." Then smiled at Ozpin, "Ignore my father he is insane."

"What, only your mother can call you that?" Jade asked with a pout.

"Yes, it doesn't sound weird coming from her."

Dark blue eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on his middle child, "Run now." Neptune squeaked and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His father smiled at Ozpin, "I will talk with you later I have a child to chase." Then he ran after the youngest son.

Azure laughed, "There are times when I think he makes them chase him on purpose." She smiled at Professor Ozpin, "I'm Azure Vasilias it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ozpin stated shaking her hand, "I have to be honest I didn't think a close relative would have the blue hair he does."

"I get it from my mom. Always in my family if we have multiple children our chances will get higher to have a child with blue hair. We don't know why. Neptune is actually the first male to get full blue hair in at least seven generations." Azure stated with a small laugh.

"I see. Your son is doing better in classes. You should be quite proud of him."

"Oh trust me, we are. My baby has always been gifted intellectually. He is so smart that there are times I think he has eidetic memory." She laughed as Neptune almost got grabbed by his father, "Then he will do something that proves he doesn't. Thank you for helping him. It means a lot to us. I hate to see him suffer for anything."

Ozpin smiled, "Yes. It's a pity that this has happened to him if you know what I mean."

Azure touched his arm and whispered, "I do. My baby has a lot to work through. I'm just glad that he has help especially with what it's attached to."

The professor nodded, "Yes. He will get through this. I will even send what I have done with him to Haven Academy. I don't want him to be stressed out by Haven accidentally advancing him before he is ready."

"Thank you. Would you like to join us for a meal? It will be our treat."

Ozpin smiled, "Not this time but maybe another time."

The woman nodded, "Okay. Even after he goes back to Haven we will keep you updated on his progress."

"I will be happy to receive it. I wish he was going to Beacon. I love students like him." Professor Ozpin said with a smile.

Azure laughed, "I'd try to convince him to go but I don't think he wants to leave his best friend at Haven." She looked at Sun trying to get Jade off his best friend, "You know he chose Haven because Sun was going there."

"Ah yes, that inseparable friendship. That's good I can tell Neptune needs it." Ozpin smiled as the two teen male's dog piled on Mr. Vasilias. Laughing slightly he said, "Your husband is really one big child."

Azure nodded, "When he isn't at work yes, but he does maintain his playful personality even at work. His employees love their job because of him. Though when he is at meetings not everyone wants to take him seriously."

The white haired man laughed, "But if the information is good then they can't complain." The blue haired woman laughed with him as Midnight contemplated on joining the wrestling.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The group of eight walked into the restaurant Jungle Lilly. Jade walked up to the front desk, "A table for eight please."

The hostess smiled, "Of course we will call when a table has opened up."

Meanwhile Blake was looking around amazed, "You look like you have never been in a restaurant before."

"This is way fancier than I am used to. Way fancier." The cat faunus replied then looked at Sun, "How come you are not phased?"

"Neptune is my best friend so he and his parents took me to places like this all the time when I was younger."

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to teach him table manners." The said best friend spoke up from the couch. He was gently rubbing the back of his girlfriend's hand all the while having a teasing smirk on his face.

Sun glanced at him, "Do you want to be chased for the third time today?"

Blake pulled down the monkey tailed faunus arm as he pointed at Neptune, "It isn't nice to point."

"Yeah Sun, listen to Blake she has an _awesome point_." The bluenet teased his girlfriend trying to hide her laugh behind her hand.

"That's the point. I was trying to be rude." The male faunus playfully growled pointing with his other hand at his laughing best friend.

Blake shook her head and looked at Emerald, "I know you two just started dating recently but please control your boyfriend."

The green haired girl started shaking, "Hard to do when I can't control myself at the moment."

"Neptune." Dark blue eyes looked into the smiling and warning green eyes of his mother, "Are you supposed to be behaving like that in a restaurant?"

The teen gave a sheepish smile, "No ma'am."

"Then behave like you are supposed to. Sun was fine till you started it." His mother said playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Neptune said smiling at Sun whose look promised he was going to get him back on a later date, "Can I help you?"

Sun smirked, "You better watch your back."

"I thought you said you didn't bring water balloons."

"I didn't." Sun replied shaking with laughter, Neptune joining not long after. It didn't take long before both boys burst out into a fit of laughter.

Blake shook her head, "Dear God what did I say yes to."

"That's what I said when Neptune and I went on our first date. He started teasing me." Emerald said with a smile and a shake of her head, "But it is who he is."

Her red eyes glared lightly as her boyfriend stuck his tongue at Sun. "Yes, I can see that." The cat faunus said shaking her own head as Sun did the same back to his best friend.

"That's what you two get for dating childhood friends. Anytime they are around each other it's a game with them. They are trying to outwit each other." Midnight added laughing at his little brothers antics as Amethyst swung his arm around. He looked at her, "What are you doing Ame?"

The brunet eight year old smiled innocently, "Nothing."

The eldest smiled with a chuckle, "You are not as innocent as you are playing Mrs. Tarnish Switch." Amethyst laughed and hugged Midnight around the waist.

Blake smiled, "Is that the name of your weapon?"

The eight year old nodded, "It's just like mommy's." She let go of Midnight and up to Blake. She pulled on the teens sleeve so that the brunet teen knelt down. Amethyst whispered, "Are they as soft as Sun's tail?"

The cat faunus was shocked and looked at her boyfriend, "You let her?"

Sun nodded, "Yes, she's like family to me and she was…I'd say five when she finally asked to touch my tail."

Blake nodded in understanding, "I don't know. I've never pet his tail before." She whispered back, gently touching the younger girls arm. "Have you pet a cat before?" Amethyst nodded with a smile, "You tell me then."

"They are softer then Sun's tail." The green eyed girl said in a whisper before giggling into her hands.

The cat faunus couldn't help but smile at the eight year old. "Come on kids our table is ready."

As they walked to the table some people were giving Sun dirty looks until Amethyst grabbed the monkey faunus's hand and said loudly, "He didn't do anything wrong so stop staring like that. You are all prejudice."

Emerald and Blake looked shocked at the outburst while Sun chuckled lightly and gently chastised the girl, "It's okay, no need to pick fights. Your parents wouldn't like that." Amethyst pouted, "Besides, I'm not bothered by them."

"But why? They are being rude."

Jade smiled at his youngest as the monkey answered, "Why should I be? I have nothing to be ashamed of nor can I change being a faunus." She looked down with a frown, "Hey, stop that. You should smile it looks better with such a lovely dress you have on." Amethyst laughed when Sun poked her on the nose.

Jade looked at his wife, "Our little girl has a lot to learn."

Azure nodded, "Yes, that she does." She smiled as she watched Sun and Blake talk to her eight year old, "But she has some pretty good role models."

Emerald laughed at something their middle child said, "Our boys sure chose some pretty girls."

"Yes, that is our Sun and Neptune." Midnight said from beside his dad, "It's about time Nep found a great girl."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know."

"I know, but what can I say? You usually pick the wrong girl for you. For once you found a more than decent girl. I like Emerald more than any other girl you have dated in the past."

Neptune sighed then said to his girlfriend, "Ignore him Em he's a loon."

Emerald covered her smile as Midnight gave an irritated look, "How dare you little brother I thought you loved me."

"I do, but that also means I have a right to mess with you all I want." Neptune laughed out as his brother glared playfully.

"I will make you pay for that comment just you wait." Midnight promised turning to sit at the table they got to. Neptune sat next to him older brother and Amethyst between Emerald and Blake. "I should make you move."

"No, that means Emerald will move." Amethyst complained from between the two teenage girls.

This caused Emerald to laugh lightly with the girls parents, "It's okay, Midnight didn't mean it."

"You didn't?"

Midnight's dark blue eyes widened at the puppy dog look sent his way, "No I was just joking with Solar System." Neptune laughed, grunting when he got a light smack from said older brother, "Keep it up. I will get you back for everything you do tonight."

Neptune snickered, "It will be worth it. I have to make up for the two years you were in a coma."

Midnight sighed, "Oh goodness, I forgot you liked to mess with me and here I thought I was the older one."

"You are but it's the younger siblings job to mess with the older." The teenager said with a smile.

"I missed you little brother, I can tell you I knew I was missing things when I was in a coma. I don't know how but I just knew." Midnight said pulling the teen into a side hug, "I wish I got to see you grow these last two years."

Neptune smiled and snuggled up to his brother looking adorable to Emerald, "God I missed you so much. There is so much I want to tell you even if mom and dad already told you."

"It will be better to hear it from you. I bet I will hear a lot of funny stories from you."

Sun sighed, "Wow it's perfect right now. Midnight's back and we both have girlfriends. Life couldn't be better."

Emerald smiled but inside her heart seized, 'But when the plan goes on…Neptune might not want me when he realizes my true intentions here.'

"Em you okay?"

She looked into Neptune's loving dark blue eyes. Calming herself she said, "Yes I'm okay. No need to worry."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well I hope you all enjoyed the update. I want to let you know before you go about your day that I have the final polling going on for what story I should write next. I literally have story just chapters away from being competed. So if you want to get your vote it then do it as soon as you can.

I hope you all have a fantastic day. Ta ta, till next time my wonderful readers.


	23. Plans in Motion

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. : ) They have been a true God send.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Sun sighed, "Wow it's perfect right now. Midnight's back and we both have girlfriends. Life couldn't be better."_

 _Emerald smiled but inside her heart seized, 'But when the plan goes on…Neptune might not want me when he realizes my true intentions here.'_

 _"Em you okay?"_

 _She looked into Neptune's loving dark blue eyes. Calming herself she said, "Yes I'm okay. No need to worry."_

 _Now:_

Three weeks had passed since the family dinner. Everyday that went by Emerald got closer and closer to making her choice. It was on this day that she had made her decision, 'I can't have both. I'm going to tell Neptune when he and Mercury get back from their outing. I will base my decision on how he reacts.'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune looked at his scroll again, 'Mercury is late, I wonder what is keeping him?' He would have continued to look at his scroll but he heard the bushes move. His eyes narrowed as he backed away, 'There is no reason he would take the bushes.' He moved before he saw it. He stared at the dart in the bark of the tree for a moment then took off running.

He was glad he did because he heard someone curse out, "Fuck he's running."

'Mercury where are you?' Neptune thought to himself running as fast as he legs could carry him. He suddenly yelped and turned to run a different direction when he saw the peeking of a large body of water. 'No! No! No! No! This can't be happening to me.' He dodged just in time as he was about to be grabbed by one of the White Fang, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

The male White Fang member cursed when he pulled out his gun and turned it into trident form, "He's going to make this difficult. Try not to batter him up too bad. We need him in one piece."

Neptune ran faster yelling out, "NO!" Sending the tall White Fang member crashing into a tree when a gush of water hit him.

He didn't know how long he ran for but he was happy he turned to par one of the White Fang members as another dart flew by behind him. Kicking the one in front of him in the knee he turned to run again only to trip over a root he didn't see. He grunted when the one he hit with water wrestled him on the ground, "I got him on the ground get him."

This time he saw it coming and moved the White Fang member on top of him in the way so the dart got him instead. He quickly got up and ran making sure to grab his weapon. He was starting to slow down so he could tell he had been at if for at least half an hour. 'I can't take much more of this. I'm tiring out.' He collapsed when two White Fang members tackled him. He tried to fight them off but was ultimately too exhausted. "Get off…leave me alone." He huffed out as his weapon got kicked away from him, wincing when dart was poked into his neck. Just before he fell unconscious he saw him, "Mercury…help."

The grey haired male shook his head as the blue haired teen went limp, "How did you get to the last dart? I couldn't have placed him more perfect."

The female who put the dart in glared, "Well excuse us. Had you helped us it wouldn't have taken nearly an hour to catch him. To answer you question his instincts made him faster than he looks. He reacted before he saw it."

"Yes, but I told you he would. Now get him there before he wakes up. His medical records say his immune system works fast through sedatives. While this one is stronger than most, I give it at most half an hour before he wakes up." The two awake White Fang members groaned as Mercury grabbed Neptune's weapon, "Scat."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune woke up blindfolded and bound, 'No!' He started panicking trying to pull his hands free. 'No! I feel it. We are over water.' His panic settled in as the water beneath the airship started reacting and flying toward the ship.

"Damn it he's awake."

"That was only twelve minuets." One of the White Fang members yelled storming over to him, "Make the water stop hitting us."

"I…I can't…" Neptune stuttered, "Let me…free. I didn't do anything to you."

He could tell the White Fang guy next to him rolled his eyes, "No, now stop attacking us before you drown us all."

Instead of it stopping the water hitting them got worse. Neptune's panic rose higher as he started shaking. He whined out almost like he was about to start crying, "I can't…I can't do it." His panic rose even more as he could feel the water below getting deeper, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

The sound of thunder rolled as lightning flashed outside the window causing Neptune to scream in terror, "NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN."

"Stop yelling at him, he's in the middle of a panic attack. He's afraid of large bodies of water. His panic keeps rising as the depth beneath us gets deeper. And something tells me lighting was a part of the reason why he is." A female said searching for something.

"The dart doesn't last long you idiot." The one next to him said as tears started to fall from his eyes, soaking the blindfold a little.

The male next to him tried to hold him down only for the female to speak up, "Don't. Let him flail, you will only hurt him if you hold him down." She ran over, "I'm going to give you something to help you calm down."

"A sleeping dart won't help."

"I didn't just get a sedative, I also got a relaxer. He needs to calm down." The female said putting a needle into his arm. As she pulled it out she sighed, "Give it a few minuets then I will give him another sedative. We can't have him panicking on the way there."

As he shook he asked, "Wh…Why? Why…are you…taking me?"

"Orders are orders." She answered pulling out something else. "With the relaxer this should last longer and hopefully be on land by the time you come to."

Neptune wanted to squirm away from her but was too stiff in his panic over the ocean, even though he could feel the water getting shallower. 'Why me it doesn't make any sense.' Was his last thought as the sedative was given to him.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald smiled at her partner as he walked into the apartment, "Mercury how was your outing with Neptune?"

The grey haired male sighed causing her to worry, "I was late and…" He pulled out Neptunes trident making her cover her mouth, "…someone took him."

Emerald shook her head, "No." She backed away, "No." She ran into the room that she shared with her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Sun asked coming out with Cinder following him, Mercury could tell that the Faunus had figured out what happened when his tail dropped slightly. He walked forward and took the trident from Mercury as Sage and Scarlet walked in. The Faunus growled, "Who took him?" The tail moved in anger.

"I don't know I got to the meeting late but I wasn't that late. I…I looked all over for him by the time I realized he was taken I had been looking for him for nearly an hour." Mercury explained with a 'guilty' expression.

Sun's hands tightened on the trident his tail curling and uncurling angrily. Mercury wasn't sure if it was at himself or not, "Why were you late?"

'Fuck what the hell am I supposed to say to this? I am going to get figured out.' Mercury thought a little panicked since he had never seen Sun this angry before.

"I am afraid to say that it was my fault." Cinder said not even flinching when Sun turned his furious glare at her. 'It proves my suspicions. He's protective of Neptune.'

Scarlet placed a comforting hand on Sun's arm only to be shoved away by the furious Faunus, "Who ever took him will pay. I will make them pay." The blond looked at Emerald's room when he heard crying. Then he calmly said, "I will make sure of it."

The rest in the living room just watched Sun enter his best friends room to the crying female. "I've never seen him that angry." Scarlet said in shock.

Sage nodded, "Neptune did warn us if anything happened to him that it would happen."

"It's still terrifying." Scarlet said, "I have no idea how to comfort him in this state."

'Interesting his anger is sounding like it is going to make him more dangerous.' Cinder thought to herself pulling out her Scroll as she walked away.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sun walked in and pulled Emerald into his arms, "I will get him back." His hand tightened on the trident still in his hand.

"It's all my fault."

The Faunus looked down, "Don't say that, it wasn't your fault. Neptune wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

'But it is. It is my fault.' Emerald thought to herself crying into Sun's shoulder, 'If I had never started dating him then this wouldn't be happening to him.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Thank you all for reading I want to let you all know that A New Type of Enemy is coming to and end soon so I have a poll going on for what story I should write next. If you wish to place your vote sooner rather than later would be recommended.

But reguardless if you vote or not I hope all my faithful readers have a God blessed day.


	24. Midnight Blue

Chapter Twenty-Four: Midnight Blue

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my awesome Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me. If you all want to see some really good stories I highly recommend werecat1. Their stories are beyond awesome.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _Sun walked in and pulled Emerald into his arms, "I will get him back." His hand tightened on the trident still in his hand._

 _"It's all my fault."_

 _The Faunus looked down, "Don't say that, it wasn't your fault. Neptune wouldn't want you blaming yourself."_

 _'But it is. It is my fault.' Emerald thought to herself crying into Sun's shoulder, 'If I had never started dating him then this wouldn't be happening to him.'_

 _Now:_

Neptune woke up when he was plopped on a bed. Opening his eyes he sat up groggily, "Where am I? Where did they take me?" He stood up and looked at where they placed him. He had clothes in the closet, a personal bathroom, and things to keep him occupied. 'Who ever had me taken has been watching me.' The door opened and a man walked in. Neptune's dark blue eyes widened in shock, "Hey, you were the one on the Paliden. I saw your face just before I got thrown off."

Romen looked shocked at then sighed, "Great. I am watching a brat. Why is she doing this to me? The little grey haired bastard could have at least warned me."

"Grey haired…You are talking about Mercury." Neptune said in shock. He thought back to when he saw the teen last. He was leaning on a tree with a look of indifference. The blue haired teen shook his head, "He wasn't there for me. He set me up."

Romen looked slightly impressed, "You figured that out fast. I guess she wasn't lying when she said you were rather intelligent."

The teens dark blue eyes started to darken, "Cinder…she set this up which can only mean…" 'Which can only mean I'm being used for…'

"Ah, you poor child." Romen sneered. He watched as the teen's jaw closed and the teens now midnight blue eyes looked at him. For some reason that look felt ominous. He backed away a little. He did not like how the teenager was looking at him. "Stop that." Neptune just stared at him with his unnerving eyes. Romen backed out of the room immediately ordering the White Fang members to shut the door. 'Is this what Cinder was talking about when she said that he can be scary when he wants to be?'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Weiss walked up to Emerald as the green haired girl walked slowly, "Hey."

"Hi." The green haired teen replied in a dejected voice.

"I'm so sorry what happened." Red eyes looked at her, "Just know that I will be happy to help you get Neptune back." Emerald started shacking, "You and Neptune deserve to be happy." The bleach haired girl said pulling Emerald into a hug, "I can promise it won't be just me helping either. You will have Team RWBY's help."

'All they want to do is help me and I'm the reason he was taken. Why was I so stupid? Cinder knew I would pick Neptune over her once the relationship started solidifying and she let me anyway.' Emerald had a sudden thought as her shaking went from upset to angry, 'Cinder did this on purpose. She is punishing me for something she said I could have.'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune didn't know how many days went by but when the door opened and Mercury walked in his eyes darkened again as he advanced at the three walking in. He pushed Emerald behind him and punched Mercury in the face sending him falling to the floor. It looked like he was going to hit Cinder too but he instead just gave her the dirtiest look before hugging Emerald gently. Mercury stood up rubbing his jaw, "Yeah, I deserved that."

Neptune didn't reply as Emerald burst into tears in his arms. Recognizing that he was not mad with her. She hugged him tightly, "I was going to tell you the day you and Mercury got back from you outing." The blue haired nodded in understanding, "You have to know I pick you. This plan we started going to the back of my thoughts the longer we dated." She would have said more but Neptune stopped her with a gentle kiss.

A White Fang member walked in with a tray of food, "Eating time and this time eat. We can't keep wasting food on you."

Neptune glared at the White Fang member making him sigh as Cinder asked, "He hasn't' been eating?"

He placed the food down, "No. He will a little but that's only the food like chips and things still in unopened packages. He thinks we are trying to poison him or something."

"Why would I have you poisoned?" Cinder asked, "That would be defeating my real purpose to let Emerald still have you."

Midnight blue eyes just looked at her but his jaw stayed closed. His eyes pretty much told her how badly he wanted to hit her. "Why isn't he saying anything?" Mercury asked, "She just asked you a question."

"He hasn't spoke since he figured out why he was taken."

Mercury looked at Romen, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Just saying that he hasn't spoken since the day he was taken. All he does is stare like he wants to murder everyone." The man answered pointing at Neptune who had yet to take his unnerving midnight blue eyes off of Cinder.

Emerald touched Neptune's cheek causing Neptune to look at her and his eyes turned back to his normal dark blue eyes, "I don't blame you."

Romen faked a gasp, "Oh, look he speaks."

Neptune narrowed his eyes at the man before turning back to his girlfriend, "Don't worry I will get free. They don't know who they are dealing with. I promise."

"How do you know this is the whole White Fang and…" Emerald started to say.

Neptune smiled menacingly at Cinder as his eyes darkened back to his midnight blue. "Trust me I just do." His jaw set back and his smile dropped as his eyes said all that he wanted to say.

"Neptune?" The male teen looked at her girlfriend but didn't say anything. "Why did you stop talking?" The blue haired male looked at her fondly as he touched her cheek, "Will you tell me in time?" Neptune nodded in reply still gently touching her cheek.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald walked around the school a few days after visiting Neptune with Cinder and Mercury. Cinder had taken her so she could see that Neptune was indeed okay and unharmed. The green haired female continued to walk when Ruby ran up to her with Sun. "Hi, come with us." The green haired girl didn't even have time to say no as the two dragged her along the hallway.

When they got to their destination Emerald asked as she took in Team JNPR, RWBY, SSSN and Neptune's family. "Why are you all here?"

"We are going to get Neptune back before he does something he will regret but our plan has to have you in it." Midnight explained.

"How do you plan on getting him back? We don't even know where he is?"

"Well we are going to work together to gather information while his parents and Midnight do the deep searching." Yang replied with a large smile.

"You see we think the White Fang too him to get money form the Vasilias family or metal." Weiss explained, "I mean once word gets around that you're rich some people will do crazy things to do so. In fact there was a ransom note."

Emerald red the paper with the message, "If you want your boy back we want metal in return. Once you reply we will tell you how much." She shook her head, 'The White Fang must have sent it before they knew what his real purpose was for.'

"What they don't know about us Vasilias is we don't take threats to our family very well. So in return we are going to find them and kick their sorry asses into years to come." Midnight said with a large smile, "Vasilias style."

'Tell them.' She thought to herself, 'They cannot find out the real reason while they are there.' "That's not…"

Jade looked worried, "Are you okay?"

"No and I don't think you will like the real reason he was taken." She tried to hold herself together, "He was taken to keep me in check."

"What?" The father asked shocked as she started shaking.

"I'm not a student at Haven. It was our cover story. We work for a man who is trying to take the schools down one by one." Tears fell from her red eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'm the reason Neptune was taken. Cinder just wanted me to be happy and be able to keep Neptune at the end of all this."

"Wait you work for the White Fang?" Scarlet asked in shock.

"No, the White Fang work for us. As does Romen."

Azure pulled her into a hug, "It's okay honey, thank you for telling us."

"You're…you're not mad?"

"Well…" Sun said trying to reel in his emotions, "I'm upset but…I can see…"

"What he is trying to say is he will be able to forgive you with time because he can see that you were changing your allegiance." Sage explained, "Isn't that right Sun?" The faunus nodded not trusting his mouth.

"Despite our anger at least this helps us. We just have to plan it right." Weiss said with a wave of her hand, "Emerald's part will still work as well."

"My…part?"

"There is something you don't know about my son." Azure said with a smile.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. : )

Before you all go I still have polls going on if you wish to place your vote. My story A New Type of Enemy is coming to an end, I would estimate two to three chapters left. So if you wish to place your vote get it while you still can.

I hope you all have a God bless day. See you my wonderful readers. Till next time.


	25. Plans Have Changed

Chapter Twenty-Five: Plans Have Changed

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1 for looking this over for me. They have been truly awesome in making sure everything is in order.

Well that is all I have I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"What he is trying to say is he will be able to forgive you with time because he can see that you were changing your allegiance." Sage explained, "Isn't that right Sun?" The faunus nodded not trusting his mouth._

 _"Despite our anger at least this helps us. We just have to plan it right." Weiss said with a wave of her hand, "Emerald's part will still work as well."_

 _"My…part?"_

 _"There is something you don't know about my son." Azure said with a smile._

 _Now:_

Romen walked into the room to check on Neptune, on Cinder's orders, when a tray of food hit him in the face. Glaring at the teen who just looked at him smugly from his bed. "Don't you have things to keep you occupied?"

The teen rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Yeah right.'

The man frowned, "We had to get those things for you, you know? You should be thanking us." The teen threw a pillow at him forcing him away from the door, "Immature brat." Kicking the pillow away from the door he started to walk away when a well thrown book slammed into his back sending him forward out of the room and into the wall opposite.

The White Fang members guarding his door looked in to see the bluenet's smug look in his eyes. "Holy shit." Then they slammed the door shut when another book came flying at them.

Romen glared at the door, "That's it! I'm telling Cinder I am checking on him no more. I am tired of things being thrown at me."

As the human stormed off the two White Fang members looked at each other, "That kid has good aim."

The other nodded, "That he does."

The female faunus that helped capture Neptune walked up with her partner, "We got this, you two go get some rest."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cinder picked up her scroll, "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"Yes, what is the progress?"

"Sir, phase two is nearing completion." The brunet responded sitting on her bed.

"Hm, what is this I am hearing about Neptune Vasilias being in our custody and you reprimanding the White Fang for the ransom note?"

"That…that isn't the reason we had him taken sir. One of our own started dating him and she would have eventually turned on us."

"Hm, I see. Do you know how little I care about her? The metal ore that boy could get us is far more valuable."

Cinder closed her eyes, "She is needed for this part of the plan. You said so yourself."

"Well not anymore she isn't. She is an end we can cut off. Find a way to use the boy to his full potential."

The brunet sighed putting her scroll down as her boss hung up, 'He just told me to kill Emerald. I can't do that she's more valuable than he knows.'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune looked up when three White Fang members and Romen walked in, "Well it seems that the head honcho want something from you." The man said as the White Fang members moved in on the teen who jumped off the bed quickly so not to get cornered on it. His midnight blue eyes watched the three carefully. "Get him."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Two hours later Emerald walked into Neptune's holing room shocked when she saw him beaten up, "Neptune!" Running up to him she realized he was unconscious, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, you know ransom video." Romen answered from the doorway. "He did it to himself really. He shouldn't have fought back."

"How can you use him for a ransom and on me?" Emerald asked turning her boyfriend on his back.

"That's because he is just for ransom." She felt the bottom of his can touch the back of her head, "You are no longer required." Water from the bathroom slammed into Romen sending him into a wall, "What?! You were unconscious."

Neptune looked at Romen angrily as he put Emerald behind him, "Neptune, whatever you do don't kill him. That isn't who you are."

The blue haired teen just moved his head to the side as the water hovered next to the man who dared attack his girlfriend. Suddenly the water moved at a speed that neither Romen or Emerald could see what direction it was going till the door to his room was on top of the two White Fang members guarding his door. Grabbing her hand he took off running down the hallway.

"Neptune, do you know where we are going?" Emerald asked causing him to stop and shake his head. "I'll lead the way you defend."

As they ran down the hallways more and more water gathered to defend them. When they got to the exit Neptune held his hand out sending all of it forward. The force of the water made the doors go off their hinges hitting any White Fang members in the way.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sun ran forward, "You think he got tired of being contained yet?"

Midnight shrugged, "It depends on what they've done to him to be honest. If they do something drastic, then yes if not, no. He's a bit sadistic and loves torturing to his hearts content."

"Well let's hope they don't." The faunus said, "I'm glad Emerald sent us a message that she was going to see him."

"Me too." Midnight agreed, 'Solar System, hang in there.'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Emerald and Neptune stopped when they got to the water's edge, "Neptune are you…" She stopped when she noticed he looked calm, "They were not lying when they said you are okay with it in this state."

Neptune calmly looked at the gathering White Fang and Romen in another Paladin. "End of the line boy."

"Wait, he's not panicking. He panicked while he was on the airship." A male White Fang member pointed out.

The Paladin stepped forward and Neptune just looked at Romen calmly, "We have you cornered Vasilias."

The blue haired teen shook his head, "What do you mean we are not?" Emerald asked then her jaw dropped when she saw gold veins start to appear in his eyes, "Neptune?" The ocean behind them started shifting.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and this one. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and this one I think has a handful of chapters as well, but don't fret my readers I can already tell you I have the second and third sequel written out and a forth in the making. Just know the third and forth sequels are going to be shorter and used to tie up a couple of loose ends I feel need to be tied. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Reguardless if you place a vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. I will see you all next time toodaloo.


	26. The Bet

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Bet 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

So before you get to the story I do want to apologize to any Neo and Penny fans. (raises eyebrow at self) I don't know how but I somehow forgot to write Neo and Penny in this story. (looks disappointed in self) I would add their parts in but as I have already written out all four parts to this story on paper adding them will only confuse the story. So I am very sorry but I will be sure to add them in to any other RWBY stories. (smiles but is still disappointed at self) I wish I could add them, as I myself love both of them as characters, but I have already ended writing the story.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _"Wait, he's not panicking. He panicked while he was on the airship." A male White Fang member pointed out._

 _The Paladin stepped forward and Neptune just looked at Romen calmly, "We have you cornered Vasilias."_

 _The blue haired teen shook his head, "What do you mean we are not?" Emerald asked then her jaw dropped when she saw gold veins start to appear in his eyes, "Neptune?" The ocean behind them started shifting._

 _Now:_

Sun and Midnight watched with the other teens that were in shock as a Hydra got made out of the water. "How is he doing that?" Scarlet asked, "He's never done that before."

"That's because it isn't Neptune that is in control it's his split personality." Midnight replied watching the gold veins in his little brother's eyes stop getting brighter in their glowing. "We call this side of Neptune, The Hydra." The water Hydra was complete and started attacking the White Fang Members. "This side of my little brother has complete control of his Semblance. He will even kill though Neptune himself is no killer."

Yang nodded, "No wonder Russel was so scared after his match with Neptune. It wasn't Neptune that was in his eyes, it was The Hydra."

"Exactly." Midnight said looking intently at the fight below.

"What's with the gold lines in his eyes?" Jaune asked.

"It's a Vasilias trait. Based on how many children we have we have the possibility of producing very powerful Semblance users. The gold vein is the sign that shows who we are. The more children we have the more we can have. As for my parents…" Azure and Jade smiled as Midnight turned and his dark blue eyes showed the gold veins, "…they birthed two."

"Let's get down there." Jade said pulling his fist from his back showing they were covered in metal gloves. The same gold veins that were in his son's eyes were in his own. The father ran forward and jumped off the ledge of the building. Part of Jades glove turned into a gun slowing his descent to the ground as he shot.

Midnight smirked as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to his little brother, "Remember don't kill. Neptune doesn't like that."

The Hydra nodded and took the offered trident. "How did you get down here so fast?" Emerald asked in shock.

"My semblance." Midnight said taking a metal piece from each sleeve of his jacket. Putting them together the pieces connected and turned into a spear. Midnight smirked as the shadows twisted, "I can control shadows."

He disappeared leaving her shocked, "Oh my goodness, that is a powerful semblance." Her boyfriend nodded in agreement as he turned his trident into its gun form.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Azure smiled when the White Fang members against her realized who her child was, "That's his mom!"

She giggled and pulled her belt loose from her dress. Her daughter next to her had her own whip out. "Careful Ame. Don't let yourself go flying like you did in practice." Azure said swinging her whip around bullets flying as the dirt in the area swirled around making it hard to see for the White Fang members causing Amethyst to giggle.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Midnight appeared behind a White Fang member with a laugh, "Sorry, to jump in. Can I have some fun too?" One of them cursed and swung his swords at the eldest Vasilias sibling only to be blocked by his spear. "Your weapon is nothing to Ebony Arch."

"You're being cocky."

"That's because I can afford to be." Midnight said with a smirk flinging the White Fang member into his comrades. His spear shifted into a bow, "Let's see if you can dodge my Semblance."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Jade punched another White Fang member, 'Any moment Hydra should be using his other attack. I can't hold up any longer I have to use it.' "Let's finish this." He slammed his fist together and his hands free as the two metal fists connected and a handle popped out. Jade held the large hammer, "I am going to take you out with Ore Clobber." The White Fang shot at him but the bullets never made it as it fell to the ground. "Sorry, metal can't harm me if it can't hit me."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Midnight looked over at Cinder as she walked up to him looking at the defeated White Fang members around him, "Well, well if it isn't my vixen. Do we have to do this? I would hate to harm the most beautiful woman in the world."

Cinder blushed bright red; he had been flirting up a storm with her consistently since he saw her in person. It was getting harder and harder to resist him. He was a very smooth flirt. Him flirting with her even with him knowing she was the enemy was working for her more than when he showed up in the middle of the hallway with a bouquet of a dozen fire lilies. "You could just walk away." She suggested getting ready to fight him despite how attractive he looked with the gold veins in his eyes. His knowing smirk was even a bit foreboding. 'This fight could go either way. Especially with his control over shadows.'

The twenty-one year old made a thinking face then went back to his flirtatious smirk, "Nope. I guess I will have to date you through glass till you get released from the authorities."

The brunet haired female's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious? I had your brother taken."

"That just means you have large metaphorical balls." Midnight chuckled out aiming his bow at her, "Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have the perfect bet." His attractive smirk got bigger, "I win this fight you and I start dating and I get to do whatever I want with you for a month no questions asked when you get free. You win we still get together, since I know you like me,…" He winked flustering her a little more, "…but I have to do what you say no questions asked when you get free for a month. So long as it isn't criminal activity. Sound like a fair deal?"

"Are you intending inter course?" Cinder asked with a charming smile hoping to fluster him but he seemed un-phased.

"No, clean activities for sure." The male tilted his head making his messy look move with him, "So, what do you say?"

Cinder thought it over getting into a fighting position again knowing he was going to fight dirty, 'Well he is right I am attracted to him. I mean who wouldn't be? He screams sexually attractive.' She licked her lips as she looked him over, 'He makes me want to win this bet.' She smiled, "Your on, I am going to win this."

Midnight snickered as the gold veins in his eyes pulsed, "We'll just have to see about that." Then he shot his shadow arrow at her without warning.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Jade bashed Ore Clobber into the back of the Paladin, "Wide open." The father yelled out with a laugh. "Come on give me a challenge. I'm even letting the damn thing walk."

Romen glared, 'What is with this man? He is acting like a giant child.' What he thought was true because Jade currently was bouncing on his toes with the most energetic smile on his face.

"Come on what's the hold up? I want to beat you up some more." The brunet hared male complained sounding very much like the child he was acting.

The villain's eyes twitched as the man laughed when one of his wife and daughter's opponents landed in front of him unconscious, 'I am being punished for something.' He attacked the Vasilias patriarch without warning only to have the attacked stopped by the man's blasted hammer right before being flung backwards when the panel stopping him opened and shot and explosive round. Even Jade got sent flying. However, the Vasilias father landed on his feet while Roman struggled to keep the Paladin standing. 'That was strong. How is he not winded?'

"I dare say you have gone quite. Should I be worried?" Jade teased with an infuriating smirk. His eyes were his normal dark blue for the time being. This meant his semblance was not at its full potential.

Romen growled, 'I'll show him not to be so cocky.'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Before you all go I want to tell you all a few things.

1) I have posted a new story called Strange Dust. It is based on the move Strange Magic but with RWBY characters instead. I will tell you now it does have gender bending in it and not all of the RWBY characters will be used.

2) I also wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about four chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

3) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

4) I have also posted a new story that is called Acolytes Fun Day. The summary is 'The Acolytes are out for a day of fun and the X-Men are not quite sure how they feel about their enemies not wanting to fight.' : ) So far I have three chapter written and two of the three published. It was supposed to be a collection of one shots buuuuuuut…lol…I got a little zelous and it's not going to be that anymore. Oh, well. : ) If you are interested in it I have it up. If not that's okay too, I just wanted to let you know that it is out there.

Now whether or not you check out my new story or even vote I hope you all have a God blessed day. : ) See you next time my wonderful readers.


	27. Let's Double That

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Let's Double That

Here is the next chapter for you all.  
I want to thank my Beta Reader, werecat1, for looking this over for me.

I hope you all enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The villain's eyes twitched as the man laughed when one of his wife and daughter's opponents landed in front of him unconscious, 'I am being punished for something.' He attacked the Vasilias patriarch without warning only to have the attacked stopped by the man's blasted hammer right before being flung backwards when the panel stopping him opened and shot and explosive round. Even Jade got sent flying. However, the Vasilias father landed on his feet while Roman struggled to keep the Paladin standing. 'That was strong. How is he not winded?'_

 _"I dare say you have gone quite. Should I be worried?" Jade teased with an infuriating smirk. His eyes were his normal dark blue for the time being. This meant his semblance was not at its full potential._

 _Romen growled, 'I'll show him not to be so cocky.'_

 _Now:_

Mercury dodged a flying White Fang member before looking at the two Vasilias females, "Impressive."

"Oh, Mercury." Azure said with a smile while Amethyst glared at him, "I am sad to see you here working for such bad people."

The grey haired male rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't I am doing this willingly."

Amethyst puffed her cheeks before yelling, "You took Neppy! You should pay!" The dirt swirling around got worse making Mercury cover his eyes a little.

"I see, I thought that was your mom's semblance."

"No, my semblance is balance. How do you think my baby learned to _balance_ so well?" Azure said with a sweet smile.

Mercury's eyebrow twitched at the look the blue haired woman gave him, 'It's like she is treating me like her own children.' "I'm not your kid."

"No, but you are Emerald's friend." Azure smiled out causing him to blink as well as her daughter, "I would hate for my future daughter in law to lose such a good friend." Her green eyes looked at her daughter, "What do you think my princess?"

The young brunet looked down, "Okay mommy, I'll try to forgive him."

"That's my princess."

"What the hell?! Why are you forgiving me already?" The grey haired teen asked in shock.

Green eyes looked at her mom, "He said a bad word Mommy."

"I know just don't say it yourself, okay?" Azure said patting her youngest on the head then looked at Mercury, "Please don't cuss around her, she will tell on you in a heart beat."

Mercury didn't know how to respond to that so he just attacked only to get a face full of whip. He looked up shocked at the mother, "I thought you wouldn't do cheep tricks like that."

"Sorry but when you set my child up to be taken then I have to make sure you don't cause harm to any of the others I have. Emerald and Cinder included."

"Wait! Cinder? She organized it."

"Yes, however my eldest likes her and I am not going to stand in his way if he wants her besides…" She pointed toward Midnight and Cinder's fight just as Cinder blushed when the eldest Vasilias sibling copped a feel of her butt, "…I don't think she minds."

Mercury's jaw dropped, "You're joking me?"

"So all that leaves is changing your mind." The woman said with a smile, "Hopefully we can save you in time too. Despite how Emerald acts toward you I can tell she likes having you as a friend." Her whip came at him again making him use his leg to defend himself, "But enough of this I want my baby home and that means I have to go through you."

Mercury landed with a grunt on his feet when the youngest Vasilias slammed her whip into the ground near him causing an explosion. 'Okay, this little girl is more dangerous than she looks. Why the hell would they let her put explosives in her whip? That's insane.'

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune looked up when he and Emerald heard an airship. A man stepped up to the edge but was not showing any details as he was hidden in the shadows, "Young man why are you making this so difficult?" Midnight blue eyes narrowed on the man standing in the shadows of the ship, "Come with me so we can get this done and over with. That is of course if you want you family to live." Once again Neptune didn't respond and attacked the airship with his water hydra.

Emerald finally said in shock, "Mr. Void."

"Ah, I see you're still alive." Red eyes widened in shock, "I thought I told Cinder to kill you? It seems she is more attached to you than I thought." The shadowed man shot at her only to have his bullet forced a different direction by one of the hydra heads. "Insolent brat."

Neptune looked smug as Emerald responded, "What do you mean have me killed? I haven't gone against the plan. Not once."

"Yes, but then you got attached to Neptune Vasilias and if my information is correct then stopped reporting to Cinder before you planned anything with him. Thus you started turning. In fact the only reason Cinder had him taken was to let you keep him after the plan was said and done. But he is far more useful to get metal his father could pull out just with his semblance."

Neptune glared and made his water hydra attack with all nine heads only to have the heads cut off. Emerald gasped, "Neptune be careful, his semblance is wind blades."

Her boyfriend patted her arm then pointed at the hydra with eighteen heads. The man in the airship growled, "Blast it."

"How…it has eighteen isn't it drawing on your Aura?" The blue haired teen shook his head making a few motions with his hands, "Only the creation did? That's amazing." She said in awe as two head got cut off only to be replaced by four more.

"What is with this?" Mr. Void growled out, "What kind of monstrosity is this?" Neptune just looked all the more smug as the twenty heads attacked the airship with their furious anger. The man glared at the blue haired teen angrily only to get angrier as all twenty heads moved to block his wind blade attack so when it reached Neptune it only lightly cut his right cheek. "What?! It's like it has a mind of it's own."

Neptune nodded in confirmation with a twinkle in his eyes making Emerald smile a little, "Oh my goodness you are going to regret attacking him."

"Quite you wench!" Mr. Void yelled angrily.

Neptune narrowed his eyes and stomped his foot on the ground as if to say, 'She is not a wench.'

The now forty headed hydra turned all at once to look at the man in the airship as Neptune held up his hand, "Neptune Vasilias you will regret going against me."

The teenager looked at him as the pilot yelled, "Mr. Void, I don't think we should stay here."

"Hold your ground!"

"You wouldn't tell me to do that if you saw what was on the other side of our ship."

The shadowed man turned and gasped at the water ball hovering near the ship. It's water tentacles waving about. Neptune's eyes twinkled again when the man looked at him. Mr. Void frowned at the teenager, "I will get you Neptune and make you pay, mark my words." The teen just flayed his fingers out and the tentacles attacked the airship. "Get us out of here! Now!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Now before you all go I want to tell you about a couple of things.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is three stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy, and Water Gem. Mythical Hollow has about three maybe two chapters ready to publish so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it, A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left, and Water Gem I think has a handful of chapters as well. Now because these stories are coming to an end I have a poll going on if you wish to place a vote. The first story that comes to an end will have the one that you chose take its place. : )

2) I also will be posting a new story when I post one of the ones that take over for one of my older ones just because I am eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow.

Even if you don't vote, I hope you all have a very God bless day.


	28. Victory

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Victory 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

My Beta-Reader, werecat1, has been really tired lately. I ask that you please pray for them.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Previously:_

 _The now forty headed hydra turned all at once to look at the man in the airship as Neptune held up his hand, "Neptune Vasilias you will regret going against me."_

 _The teenager looked at him as the pilot yelled, "Mr. Void, I don't think we should stay here."_

 _"Hold your ground!"_

 _"You wouldn't tell me to do that if you saw what was on the other side of our ship."_

 _The shadowed man turned and gasped at the water ball hovering near the ship. It's water tentacles waving about. Neptune's eyes twinkled again when the man looked at him. Mr. Void frowned at the teenager, "I will get you Neptune and make you pay, mark my words." The teen just flayed his fingers out and the tentacles attacked the airship. "Get us out of here! Now!"_

 _Now:_

Roman gasped as Jade Vasilias's gold veins returned into his eyes and the Paladin started to pull itself apart. "What?! I thought you controlled metal like a magnet?!"

"I do in a sense but I also can over come wire controlling it because metal is the main part of a machine." The brunet man laughed as Romen fell to the ground with a grunt.

"This has to be polarity." Roman said getting up and aiming his staff.

"Not like that way. I control metal and manipulate it to my will. Including…" The villain thief looked over his shoulder in shock as the metal started molding together into a metal dog, "…changing it's shape without touching it."

"This…this isn't possible." Romen said in shock screaming as the metal dog set on him.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mercury landed on his side with a grunt for the fifth time in a row. One of his legs was near useless as it started to spark. 'Amethyst's attacks are powerful but at least her and her semblance are out of the equation.' No he didn't attack her, she started tiring because of her Aura was going down by itself and the constant use of her Semblance. He stood up staring down Azure who was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about your legs." The woman said causing him to frown, "I really am. It isn't my intention to harm you just slow you down."

"How are you not tired?" The grey haired teen pouted out.

"I raised two boys with crazy amounts of energy and when you add their father into the mix it was like chasing down three male children. I learned throughout my marriage to monitor my Aura because of that." Azure smiled, "If you give up now you won't have to repair your legs more. If you keep going then you will have to do major repairs and that is with me out of ammo in Harmony Lash."

Mercury panted as he thought this through, 'She makes a point. My legs can't handle much more of this ass kicking. At this rate I'm going to shock myself. I have lost all tactical advantage here.' He gritted his teeth as he saw the head honcho fly off and away from Neptune's bombardment from both sides. 'We've lost. This was not how it was supposed to go.' With a gasp he fell to the ground as his leg shocked him for a second.

Azure walked up to him to help him stand, "If you give in now my husband will be able to help you repair your legs."

His head dropped, he couldn't fight it anymore. "Okay, you win."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Midnight landed with a grunt and Cinder's blade against his throat, "You got cocky."

The male laughed as he panted, "I guess I did but either way the bet was beyond worth it."

She cocked her head to the side, "You didn't care if you won or lost."

"Nope, I still got you as a girlfriend in the end." Midnight admitted with a sweet smile, "That's all I cared about."

The female shook her head and got off him. Turning her eyes to the retreating figure of her boss's airship, "I guess that is fair. You manipulated the bet so you would win reguardless if you won this fight or not."

"After all the blushing and reactions I got out of you the entire time I know you were going to want to beat me at something." Midnight took her hand as he sat up. She watched as the gold veins in his eyes disappeared, "But in the end we both got what we wanted. You were worried about putting yourself in the same position that Emerald put herself so you kept denying me."

"I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore." Cinder said smiling at Midnight, "And that's all thanks to your little brother."

"Yep." The male said looking over as said little brother as he collapsed into Emerald's arms low on Aura. The water hydra and the tentacle ball going back to normal water. "You can say that again."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sun ran up to Emerald and his unconscious best friend, "He's all used up. It's been awhile since Hydra has come out."

"Hydra?" Emerald asked as the faunus helped her carry her unconscious boyfriend.

"His second personality." The green haired teens jaw dropped in shock, "We call it Hydra because the first thing he always creates is a nine headed hydra."

"So when his eyes are midnight blue…"

Sun nodded, "Yep, that's Hydra's eyes. He's always either protecting Neptune or me. We see him as a guardian angel."

Emerald smiled, "Do you mind if I ask what made him so afraid of large bodies of water?"

"I don't but I am going to suggest you ask Neptune. You will want to hear about it from him. Trust me."

Emerald nodded, "Okay, I will." She looked up shocked as Cinder walked hand in hand with Midnight, "Cinder?"

"We made a bet and in the overall scheme of things he won either way despite me winning the bet with I won the battle." Cinder explained with a light glare and blushing lightly, "Manipulative ass."

Midnight smirked and looked at Cinder, "I didn't see you complaining when you agreed to the terms."

She glared at him harder causing Emerald and Sun to laugh as Mercury's jaw dropped as he was helped over to the gathering group by Azure the rest of the teens making their way over as well. Tired from their fight against the White Fang members. "You didn't give me time to think about it."

"Not my fault you didn't think before you leaped." Midnight laughed as he got smacked in the chest by his new girlfriend, "It's also not my fault I'm charming." He laughed harder when she continued to glare at him promising he was going to pay for this later.

"He…he actually got her…to agree." Mercury said in his shock.

"Mercury, your leg!" Emerald gasped in shock.

The grey haired male looked down at his sparking leg, "I will be fine my leg will be fixed easily."

Jade walked over and shocked the grey haired teen when his leg was lifted without him telling himself to do so, "Don't fight me just let me get a feel where the damage is." He man made a face, "My wife and daughter did a number on your legs." He let the teen's leg go, "When we get a place so sit I will help you fix it."

"Uh…thank you?"

Jade laughed at the confused teen, "You will still have to do your time. You, Cinder and Emerald should be let off lightly since you have information they the authorities need. Especially since it seems that this man might want to make my middle child pay for fighting back. Even though it was his split personality that did it."

Mercury choked, "Wait what?"

Emerald nodded as Cinder looked surprised as well, "They call him Hydra."

"Wait, so Neptune didn't hit me his second personality did?"

Sun laughed, "I was wondering why you had a bruised jaw. Hydra can hit hu?"

"Why can't he talk" Emerald asked, "The Hydra, I mean."

"We don't know. He has a voice but he never uses it." Azure explained, "Jade can you take him? I'm getting a little tired."

"Yes." He had Sage get the grey haired teen on his back. "Let's get you all back to the school. I have to explain to Professor Ozpin why I took students with me to get my son back."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Neptune stood ready to go into the arena with his team. Emerald was going to be in the crowds since she wasn't an official student. She was released before Mercury and Cinder because she had planned on giving information before they did but the other two would be released in about a month's time. The blue haired male smiled at his team. They may not have known what was prevented but they were glad. At least they were now on the right track. As they started walking out Neptune couldn't wait till next year when Emerald would get to be a new student at Haven.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Okay, before you all leave. I wanted to let you all know that the sequel to Water Gem will be rated M. This will be for suggested activities as well as torture. I just wanted to let you all know. This is just as a safety precaution as I don't want my story to be deleted from Fanficiton for not rating my story correctly.

Anyways as per usual I do want you all to know about a couple of things.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem I think it is quite clear that this is the last chapter for this one. As you read above I already have the _whole_ second story. I just have to get it typed from the spiral.

2) Now because this is the one that has finished I will be posting a new story for you all from the polls. So the poll is now closed. The story that won hands down was the one and only Vanishing Dreams. Now this story is a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. I really hope you all enjoy when I get it posted.

3) I also will be posting a new story along with Vanishing Dreams. I am just too eager to get it out there and it has a really good amount of chapters set up so I can start to post. : ) I am super proud of this story like no tomorrow. This story is a Halo and Mass Effect Crossover called The Spartan Crew Member. Now I know so many people have done this story but I really wanted to write this story with my own touch. I have read a couple I really like. They inspired me to put my own thought that I had to work.

Now regardless if you read any of my new stories I do want you all to have a great day and even better days after. God bless you all my wonderful readers. I will see you all in Water Gem Two: Dark Void.


End file.
